A Dangerous Beauty
by Valeera
Summary: The GAC's next adventure takes them to Pendle Hill to investigate the ghost of the Pendle Witches! There, Zaks meets Valerie, a skeptic. But as things become eerily creepy and out of control, what are our favorite ghost hunters to do? Zak/OC, discontinued at the moment.
1. Prologue

**Sup! So anyway, my love for Ghost Adventures and Zak, Nick, and Aaron, was reserfaced, when all of a sudden this little baby was born! It's a Zak/OC fic (sue me:D!) and I was inspired by my favorite Mary Sharrat's book, Daughters of Witching Hill! But I think it's pretty good and if you guys like, I might continue. Enjoy!**

**Title: A Dangerous Beauty  
**

**Author: The Song Of Luthien**

**Fandom: Ghost Adventures**

**Rating: PG-13- violence, language, paranormal activity, and sensuality**

**Summary: The GAC's next adventure takes them to Pendle Hill to investigate the ghost of the Pendle Witches! There, Zaks meets Valerie, an aspiring musician who doesn't believe in ghosts. But as things become eerily creepy and out of control, what are our favorite ghost hunters to do?**

**Characters: Valerie, Zak, Nick, Aaron, other character for the story, etc...**

**Pairings: Zak/Valerie**

**Theme: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall (favorite song in the world:D!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Adevntures. All of it (except for Val) belongs to the GAC!**

* * *

:

**Prologue/Ghost Story: The Beginning**

_Lancashire, 1612_

A long time ago, in 1612, there was a young girl named Anthea Device. Anthea was part of the Device family that included her mother, Elizabeth, her grandmother, Elizabeth Southerns, her alias Old Demdike, and her siblings James, Jennet, Henry, and Alizon. Anthea was of seventeen years of age and had long blonde hair that almost appeared to be a silvery yellow that came to her waist and vivid violet eyes; she was said to have been a naturally beautiful young woman, the envy of most of the village females.

Anthea was an adventurous and spirited girl but there was one thing that kept Anthea different from the other villagers: it was rumored that the Devices were a family of witches. Now, not all rumors could be true and it was a crime for anyone to practice witchcraft; it was a sign that you were in league with Satan. The sentence: to hang at the gallows. So what was the truth? Like Alizon, Anthea was in love with being a part of nature and learning the Old Catholic folk magic, the art of healing, and foretelling the future.

If only this told her what was her fate to be.

In the warm month of July, it was when Anthea met and fell in love with a young blacksmith, Thomas Kelly. The love was passionate and true but the Device family and many others disapproved of the union. The Devices wished for Anthea to marry a very wealthy farmer named Charles Henley. Henley loved Anthea (if not to the obsessive and possessive level), wanting her all to himself, making him deplore Thomas. Anthea would have nothing of it. She and Thomas decided if they were to be together, then they would run away together. But it was not to be. One of Henley's servants told his master of the plot and he became enraged! Henley decided that if he couldn't have Anthea, and then neither would Thomas. He chased after the lovers, killing Thomas. Heartbroken and angry, Anthea cast a hex against Henley, causing his face to severely scarring his face. Henley vowed to have his revenge.

When the Pendle Witch Trials came, Henley saw his chance. Henley accused Anthea of bewitching him and scaring him, and dared blame her for Thomas's death. Anthea fiercely defended her innocence, proclaiming there was no such thing of witchery. A lie of course, to save her and family, but it was all in vain.

Needless to say, Anthea was charged and hanged. As her final words, Anthea cursed Charles Henley, saying she would haunt him till his death, his descendants, and all of Pendle until all the wrongs became right. Henley paid no heed; he married and had children all was well. But the townsfolk always said after Anthea's execution, Henley always had a look of fear in his eyes. Over the years, Henley's sanity began to deteriorate. He said that the ghost of Anthea Device was haunting and torturing him. When he was plowing in the fields with his sons and grandsons, Henley suffered a stroke and died instantly. Some say it was the stroke, but most would say that Anthea Device finally had her revenge.

But some say that Henley's death wasn't enough for Anthea to be at peace. To this day, you can hear Anthea Device moaning and screaming in the Pendle Forest, looking for her lover.

Many have tried to bring Anthea peace. All have failed. It has been said that some have died in process. Because of this, many people of Pendle or anyone else from elsewhere would try to stay away from Anthea's way and let her be, for she'll never happy.

Until now…

* * *

**Hope this a great start and plz review;P**


	2. Chapter I

**Hey guys! Okay, so I'm really, really happy that you guys like A Dangerous Beauty, so I will continue! Been rewatching the GA episode of when Zak, Nick, and Aaron, were at Salem for brainstorming and I'm really pumped about it! Forgot to mention, but the rating will go up to T, then M, and then back to T because of sensuality. Also, there is a bit of bashing on Zak's ex-girlfriend, Christine Dolce, but I'm sure we can all agree to that now lol;D! Plz keep reviews up, cuz you're also what helps me keep this going;)**

**Over & Out!**

**Title: A Dangerous Beauty**

**Author: The Song of Luthien**

**Fandom: Ghost Adventures**

**Rating: PG-13- violence, language, paranormal activity, and sensuality**

**Summary: The GAC's next adventure takes them to Pendle Hill in Newchurch to investigate the ghost of the Pendle Witches! There, Zaks meets Valerie, an aspiring artist who doesn't believe in ghosts. But as things become eerily creepy and out of control, what are our favorite ghost hunters to do?**

**Characters: Valerie (Natalie Dormer), Zak, Nick, Aaron, other character for the story, etc...**

**Pairings: Zak/Valerie**

**Theme: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall (favorite song in the world:D!)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I do not own Ghost Adventures. But if I did, I would soo want Zak to myself;D lol! Anyway all of it (except for Val and other characters) belongs to the GAC!**

* * *

**ZAK'S POV**

_Present Day, October 20th_

"I don't even see why you're making this into a fucking big deal-"

"Because it _is _a FUCKING BIG deal! You spend a lot more time with Aaron and Nick, chasing after ghosts than with me!"

"That's not true and you know that!" Zak shouted as he and his girlfriend, Christine, were once again fighting.

"Oh yeah?" Christine scoffed. "What's gonna happen when you can no longer do your ghost business? Hmm? You can't continue doing this for the rest of your life, Zak!"

Zak sneered at her. "Like you're one to talk. Are you just gonna keep on modeling for Playboy? Posing, strutting, grinding, and doing whatever you want? Just so you can keep your male fans happy and turned on? Or keep doing radio broadcast or whatever the fucking shit you're doing just so you can be famous?"

Christine screamed and threw a wineglass to the wall, smashing it in pieces. "At least I would be able to keep making money! While you just go around doing whatever the hell you want while girls stalk you!"

"Chris, will you just stop? God, you're being too dramatic-"

"Well excuse me! If you think I'm being too dramatic, then maybe I should leave!"

"THEN LEAVE! SEE IF I CARE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE"

The door slams shut loudly and all is silent. Zak slowly sits down on the couch. He run a hand through his hair and mutters, "I'm so stupid..."

That had been his sixth fight of WWIII with Christine this week. It was probably going to be their last one. They had been fighting a lot because of the Ghost Adventures. Christine argued that Zak needed to grow up and start acting like an adult and stop chasing ghosts. Zak argued that Christine was being too clingy and controlling. She kept talking about wanting to have babies and start a family. He wasn't even ready for that yet! he wanted to continue travelling across the world searching for the paranormal. Not to mention that the woman was obsessively jealous; she hated it when Zak would speak to female fans or anyone else for the matter; Christine would assume that Zak was cheating. Or if she was calling him and he couldn't pick up the phone because he was busy, she would still get pissed. Even if Zak was talking to one of his female friends, she would still get pissed and berate him! Then again, though he would never admit it to anyone, but maybe Zak did spend a little too much time with the Ghost Adventures- but he was doing it for the show's fans and doing what _he_ loved! Was that even wrong? Christine should've understood that! But maybe, just maybe, if he had spent a little more time with Christine and less with Nick and Aaron, like she said, then maybe Zak wouldn't be in this mess. Still the relationship just wasn't healthy, but even if it wasn't, Zak still cared about her. They were just not right for each other.

Ridley came out from under the couch. Apparently the Yorkshire Terrier hid down there whenever Christine and Zak were fighting. He hopped up on the couch and just stared at his daddy with big brown eyes, as if he was saying 'She's not coming back, right?' Zak smiled sadly. "Yeah buddy, she's not coming back."

The phone rang bringing Zak out of his thoughts. He picked up and answered the device, and said, "Christine, look, I'm so-"

"This isn't Christine. Do you ever check your caller ID before answering?" The male voice answered from the other line.

Zak sighed, defeated. "Hey, Nick. What do you want?"

"Well that's a nice 'Hello and how are you?'. Whatever, come over; there's something I gotta tell you. Aaron's already here-"

"Can't it wait until later-"

"No way dude. You are going to wanna here this immediately."

Nick hung up the phone and all was silent again. Zak grumbled some colorful that I will not mention to himself as he headed out the door; things were just not going his way.

* * *

Zak pulled up to Nick's house. He didn't see why this couldn't wait until later. Had to bring him out here. At midnight. Even if it was ghost stuff, couldn't it have at least waited? Before Zak could ring the doorbell, Nick had already opened the door and let him inside. There were some pizza boxes around the living room and Aaron was playing what looked like to be Dead Space 2.

Aaron didn't look up when Zak came in the living but he seemed to acknowledge that he was there. "Hey, dude. What's up?"

"Just broke up with Christine and just being pissed off with the world."

Aaron scrunched up his nose as if something fowl was in the air, but he still didn't look up. "Again? What the hell was it this time?"

"Not spending enough time with her."

"That's nothing new and not surprising. You guys will probably get back together in the next few days. Like last time. And the last time before that and so on."

"No way. This time it's official: we're done." Zak sighed and sat on the couch. There was silence in the living room. "Where's Annabelle?"

"Join the club. She's with her mom this weekend." Nick said as he came back and sat on the recliner.

Nick and Veronique had gotten a divorce a few months ago due to Nick's former in-laws (meaning Veronique's parents). The in-laws wanted Nick to stop doing Ghost Adventures (saying it wasn't a job) and get a real job. We all know how that went out. Nick and Veronique decided for Annabelle's sake (and theirs. For Veronique, for her parents to stop harrassing Nick and for Nick, so the in-laws would get of his back and Veronique's) to divorce and remain just friends. Lucky bastards. Too bad Zak's situation didn't go out that way.

Zak sighed wearily and began massaging his temples to prevent an upcoming migraine. "So why did you want me to come down here?"

Nick laid out a manila pocket folder on the coffee table. He just grinned. "We got it."

Zak stared at him and then back at the folder. He stared at Nick again. "Got what?"

One of the bad guys of Dead Space 2 attacked and killed Aaron's character, causing the game to be over. Aaron swore loudly and turned around, giving Zak a pissed off look because he distracted him. "The investigation of the ghost of the Witches of Pendle Hill? Dude, the British equivalent of Salem?"

"That which our caller, Cornelia and Peter Rowan, had to ask their town council to allow us to come?" Nick put in.

Zak slapped his forehead. It finally dawned. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. "We got it? They are actually allowing us to come and investigate?"

"I got the call this morning," Nick smirked. "In just a few hours, we will be on our way to Pendle Hill in Newchurch."

This news brought some light to Zak. He had wanted to do an investigation of the Pendle Witches for years ever since he had heard the story of the witches and the trials. One thing he wanted the most out of this was a chance encounter with the infamous ghost of all, Anthea Device. She was a legend! Everyone knew her story! All Zak wanted was to get a few answers from her and why she is the way she is. It was perfect for their Halloween episode. Besides, Zak and the others hadn't had a new case for a while for the show so maybe it was a good thing that Newchurch's town council was allowing. So maybe, this was what Zak needed. Just to do something that he loved to do. Maybe the investigation will help him get over Christine.

Maybe. Just maybe...

* * *

**Yeah, so again you guys can probably see that I'm not a big fan of Christine Dolce (but nothing against Veronique though. It's all for the story) but a fan of Ridley;). Lol, anyway, review plz:)!**


	3. Chapter II

**Hola peeps! I'm sorry this is a week late but I am ballin' with writing A Dangerous Beauty and quite damn proud of it too;). And it's longer! Also, I would like to say this is where we will finally meet Valerie so I'm pretty excited and happy about this. Anyway, my Spring Break starts this week (starting Friday) and I'll be on vacation so no computer at all. So I won't be able to write, but I'll make sure I have new ideas when I come back;D! Again, those who love and are reviewing have my love and major thanks. I'd like to say special thanks to halogirl810 for reviewing diligently and always waiting for the next DB chapter and as well a appreciative thanks to Phoenixflower17 for that really awesome message. Really made my day love!;) **

**Over & Out!**

**Title: A Dangerous Beauty**

**Author: The Song of Luthien**

**Fandom: Ghost Adventures**

**Rating: PG-13- violence, language, paranormal activity, and sensuality**

**Summary: The GAC's next adventure takes them to Pendle Hill in Newchurch-in-Pendle, England to investigate the ghost of the Pendle Witches! There, Zaks meets Valerie, an aspiring artist who doesn't believe in ghosts. But as things become eerily creepy and out of control, what are our favorite ghost hunters to do?**

**Characters: Valerie (Natalie Dormer), Zak, Nick, Aaron, other character for the story, etc...**

**Pairings: Zak/Valerie**

**Theme: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall (favorite song in the world:D!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Adventures. But if I did, I would soo want Zak to myself;D lol! Anyway all of it (except for Val and other characters, who actually finally apears in this chapter) belongs to the GAC!**

**P.S**.: **If anyone cares, Newchurch in Pendle is a real village in England that is adjacent to Barley. I am pretending in my story that it's a large town cuz really, the place is really really small, but the name is authentic.**

**ZAK'S POV**

* * *

_October 20th_

This had to have been one the longest trips to a ghost destination ever lived! Zak couldn't believe how slow it was getting to Newchurch-in-Pendle. The plane ride had been fine. Zak and the others reviewed the hauntings centered on Pendle Hill and the village. They had discussed the places where they wanted to investigate: the Witch House, and most importantly, Pendle Hill. To pass the time Zak would just listen to his iTouch, reading the reports, watch Aaron making his vlogs, or just staring out of the window. All was well. Until Aaron had to bring Christine up. It had happened right after Aaron was doing one of his vlogs and logged into his Twitter. And then, an incoherent sound came forth. "Uh..."

"What?" Zak said, pulling out his earphones.

"Uh, dude? You probably don't wanna see this." Aaron muttered.

That only led for Zak's curiosity to grow. "What is it?"

Nick, who was sitting beside Aaron, glanced over at the laptop, his facial expression turning from boredom to a nervous one. "Um, yeah, Zak. You really don't wanna see this."

"What the hell is it?" Zak asked, getting irritated. He went over and grabbed the laptop from Aaron. "What is it that you guys won't show me? Honestly, it can't be that bad-"

Oh, but it was. Zak saw that Christine had blogged about their breakup. And it wasn't pretty. It read:

_'I just broke up with Zak! Can you believe it? I thought the jerk loved me! We were **perfect** for each other! But, I knew I should've seen this coming. People told me about him, but I didn't listen because I cared too much for him. Here's the deal: Zak and I have been fighting because I told him that we needed to spend more time together instead of focusing so much on Ghost Adventures, but of course, he would have nothing of it! Anyway, after doing a radio show, I came home to find Zak and some slut together on **our** couch, making out and groping each other! Well, I was in such a shock that I yanked the little shit off him by the hair (she burst into tears of terror and ran out) and then we started fighting. I was so hurt and angry so I left the house saying that we were through! I'm still pissed off about the whole thing but I am better off without him! Lesson to girls who were and are in my position: Don't let the cheating bastard get to you but if you want to forget about it, sell all the stuff he gave you cuz someone else will sure enjoy it **~C**_

It was absolutely disgusting! He couldn't believe that the slut was trying to put all the blame on him and lying about it! Zak flipped down the top of the laptop and angrily shoved it back to Aaron, looking as if he was about to murder somebody. Nick and Aaron turned their heads to look at each other in unison and then back at their friend in silence. All was quiet between the group for five minutes, not knowing what to say to the other. Finally, it was Nick that broke the silence. "So... you never really told us what happened between-"

"NONE OF THAT EVEN HAPPEN!" Zak snapped. "She's just making that shit up!"

"Then what happened?"

"What happened was that we did fight but I never _cheated_ on her! Why the hell would she pull this?"

"As a publicity stunt to make you look bad in front of our fans and making her looking like the hurt victim?"

"Yeah, maybe Aaron," Zak glared at his friend. "Thanks a lot. That makes me feel so much better."

It was silent again. Zak sighed. "I'm sorry man; this whole thing is just pissing me off."

"Hey don't worry about it." Aaron reassured him. "Besides, you're better off without her dude." Aaron paused and then grinned. "And you know what? This could be a good thing!"

Nick and Zak looked at each other "How's it a good thing?" Nick asked.

"We're going to England, dude! Girls with hot accents!" Aaron exclaimed. "Just think about it, Zak: Being single again, in a different country where the girls have hot accents. Also, if our fans don't believe it- especially our British female ones, they will probably be throwing themselves at you. where can you go wrong? You can get Kate Middleton for all Nick and I cared!"

Zak thought about it and smirked at the idea. Nick got the picture and just rolled his eyes and smirked. This was Aaron's way of getting Zak away from the sore topic of Christine; Just try to raise up Zak's pride and ego and everything will be fine.

"You do realize that we're not gonna be in that part of England, right?" Nick asked.

"Still dude, it could happen!" Aaron objected. "Anyone's better than Christine-"

Nick snickered. "Aaron, _anything _is better than Christine!"

Zak just watched his two friends arguing in amusement. He actually brought in a few things about Christine's flaws. He had to agree with them. Christine was never that great of a person anyway. What did he ever see in her again? It didn't matter; he was starting over in a new country like Aaron said if anyone cared. Maybe this whole breakup will be a good thing...

"I know right?" Aaron chortled. "And who would even want someone that keeps on cheating on you-" Aaron paused and then merely muttered, "ooh."

Zak raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "What d'you mean, someone that cheats on you?" He asked, his voice hitting a low octave.

Nick slapped the back of Aaron's head and muttered, "Way to go, Einstein."

Zak's glare harden. "What?"

"Look Zak, we wanted to tell you, but we-"

"Okay then so tell me now!"

"Well..." Nick rubbed his neck as if it were sore and just sighed. "You remember your birthday last year? The one when Aaron got really drunk and he-"

"Yes, I remember! Now tell me what happened!"

"Ummm... well, when I took Aaron out to puke his guts out, I- we- saw Christine making out with some guy from the party. I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier."

If there was any sort regret or love that Zak still felt for Christine, it must've completely vanished after hearing that statement. He was beyond the point to be angry. He was furious! Aaron, Nick, or anyone else could see that. Actually, if you had ask Nick and Aaron what Zak looked like after they told of Christine's infidelity, they would've said that they could've sworn that they saw a blood vessel burst.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Zak nearly shouted. Those that were sitting next to the Ghost Adventures trio would turn around irritably and tell them to be quiet. Zak would merely glare at them and muttered quietly, "How could she do that?"

"We're really sorry dude," Aaron apologized. "We really are."

"Yeah man, we should've told you." Nick agreed.

"So why didn't you?"

"She said that if we ever told you, that she would come to us at night and cut off our balls!" Aaron whispered softly so only Zak and Nick could hear. "You know like that creepy kid on Orphan. You see? That shows how crazy Christine was-"

"But still, we should've told you in the first place." Nick replied and glared at Aaron. "Right Aaron?"

"Yeah whatever." Aaron grumbled but then muttered "crazy bitch." to himself.

"Does anyone else know?" Zak moaned. He was starting to feel a migraine coming on.

"Only your sister and her husband. They also knew the other three-"

"You mean Christine cheated on me more than one once?"

Aaron and Nick only nodded. Zak groaned inwardly, going back to his old pissed off mood.

* * *

The rest of the way to England remained quiet and uneventful. When they finally landed in Manchester Airport around noon and retrieving their luggage, the trio wondered around the airport. Aaron asked, "Are they suppose meet us here or do we just drive over there?"

They had brought their van with them (like always when they had an overbroad trip) but their caller, a man by the name of Peter Rowan, that he and his son would come up and get them. "They should be here any minute now.." Nick murmured.

Just when he said it, they saw two men standing far way across the airport where loved ones would greet each other. One of them was an old man. From a close up, you could see that he was very old; his hair was a silver gray with dark brown eyes and wearing a Harris Tweed suit and a deerstalker. The man beside the older one must have been his son; he looked as if he could've been a younger version of the old man. He had dark brown hair that was beginning to thin with blue eyes, and like Zak and the others he was wearing casual attire. Those two have to be the ones waiting for them. What other reason could there be? The old man was holding up a cardboard sign in bold leaders that read: **'WELCOME GHOST ADVENTURES!'** A funny thing about the sign was above 'ghost adventures' was that someone had accidently written 'ghost hunters' and then scribbled it out.

"They're over there," Zak called out to the others and walked over to where the men were. "Mr. Peter Rowan?"

The old man looked straight at Zak. "Yes? And you must be this Ghost Adventures my wife and I called?"

"Yes sir." Zak replied.

Peter Rowan's face broke into a toothy grin and laughed heartily. "Well then! Good to meet you lads! My name is Peter Rowan- but you already knew that- and my son, Lionel. You see Leo? We were both right. Poor old Nelly, your silly mother. She's about half lost her mind, even mistaking these gent's business name with something else."

Lionel rolled his, as he's heard this rant before. "Yes dad, I know..."

Despite all that's happened, Zak could couldn't help but grinned to himself at the father-son conversation. "It's nice to finally meet you. Well I'm Zak and these are Nick and Aaron. It's a real pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, the same to you." Mr. Rowan agreed, "Now then, let's be off!"

And so Zak, Nick, Aaron, and the Rowan men headed out of the airport but separated to their different vehicles; the Ghost Adventures trio to their van and the Rowans to their Aston Martin DB Mark III- Well, I should really say Peter Rowan's Aston Martin, for he took great pleasure in all his cars, particullary his Aston Martins and Bentleys- but I am getting off topic and must return to our ghost hunters and the Rowans. Both parties had decided that Zak, Nick, and Aaron would follow the Rowans to Newchurch-in-Pendle.

For most of the way to Newchurch-in-Pendle, the ride remain uneventful and calming. Zak, Nick, and Aaron would talk eagerly that they were closer to their ghost destination and Aaron would continue making vlogs throughout the ride.

"Sup'? It's Aaron's vlog," Aaron said, doing his usual introduction. "and right now we are driving to Newchurch-in-Pendle and so far it's been pretty boring. Nothing really to do. I'm kinda hungry though. Wonder what kind of food they have there-"

"Dude, you're always hungry!" Nick laughed. "Isn't there anything else you can do that'll keep you occupied?"

"Sing in Japanese?"

"You don't even speak Japanese!"

"Says you! I can speak plenty."

"Yeah? Then how would you say, 'are we there yet'?"

Aaron was silent for a minute or two until he finally said, "Dick."

Nicka and Zak just laughed. Then, Aaron suddenly grinned wickedly when an idea suddenly came in mind. "Anyway, as it must be informed to all single ladies, that Zak Bagans is offically single. Yep. He and Christine broke up earlier and don't worry. All that stuff Christine said, it's not true and- hey!"

Zak had taken the camera away from Aaron and said, "And we're done." Before turning it off.

"I seriously don't need you to start broadcasting my breakup to everyone like Christine did." Apparantly, Zak was still a little pissed about the whole thing.

"Aw come on, Zak. We already said we're sorry." Nick said. "Seriously, what else do you want us- what the hell?"

"What now?" Zak turned to the window to see what Nick was talking about. Up in front, the Aston Martin had stopped because a bunch of cows with their herder were in the middle of the road. Lionel Rowan and the cow herder were having a discussion and Old Man Rowan was honking the car horn to get the cows off the road. This caused the cow herder to become irritated and yelling the older man to stop. Old Man Rowan mouthed him off with something terse and smart, for he always liked to get the last word out in anything.

Zak rolled down the window and called out, "Is everything okay over there?"

"It's alright. Just a bit of a traffic jam" Lionel called out.

"How long is it going to take to clear?"

"I don't know. Probably about several minutes I suppose."

Zak cursed under his breath. Things were just not going the way he planned it would. When it actually began to rain, it didn't seem to help his mood either. The cow traffic jam lasted for at least several minutes but it would be all dull and pointless to write it all down. Let us skip on to the moment which the cow traffic finally subsided and they were finally back on track to everyone's relief. Finally, they made it to Newchurch-in-Pendle. It was absolutely stunning! It was like being taken back to a time when everything was simple and quiet. Tudor, Elizabethan, and Jacobean architechture was everwhere. Little shops, bistros, and restaurants filled the town. Plus the entire place was filled with life. They could see some people getting ready for Halloween by putting up new decoration, mainly witch decor, and parents buying their children costumes on a last minute basis. Smiling faces, crystal wine glasses, beautiful women, the sound of music, and the sound of people chattering and laughing made what Newchurch-in-Pendle nothing like they ever seen before.

"So this is really Newchurch-in-Pendle, huh?" Zak asked in amazement. Whatever he had thought what the village would look like before, it completely vanished from his mind. Nick could only nod his head as he looked at his surroundings. Aaron looked into his video camera lens. "Looks like a pretty cool place to me." He said.

Zak and the others stopped and got out of the van once the Rowan's Aston Martin stopped in front of an old tavern called, _The Nag's Head._

"Ah, _The Nag's Head." _Peter Rowan sighed. "My family's tavern and inn, you know? Been here nearly for since the Restoration. Went around to different people over the years before it finally came to us Rowans once Ol' King George VI came on the throne. Isn't that right, Leo?"

"Yes dad."

"Must say that I'm amazed that this building is still here. But, just like I always say: just like London, no one shall bring _The Nag's Head_ to her knees. Come, you boys must be starving."

"Yes! Finally food!" Aaron exclaimed. He kept his mouth shut after Nick elbowed him in the stomach to keep quiet. They went inside, feeling warmth and smoke of the atmosphere that was the tavern. The air in the room was the smell of smoke and dust. Two women sat in a corner drinking glasses of whiskey. A man was over at the bar drinking rum and smoking a pipe. Waiters were seen either taking people's orders or cleaning tables, some even talking with the customers. One man was seen cleaning the bar table. A mother was seen trying to calm her roudy children to try to not make a scene, and several men at the bar were watching a soccer- well football game on the tv, cheering and moaning at every movement. The buzz of the chatter didn't cease when they walked in.

"My granddaughter should be in here today. Let me go see in wine cellar if there is anything good to drink to your arrival." Peter and Lionel Rowan left the men alone. Zak walked around the tavern, still mesmerized with the place.

_'I still can't believe we're here.'_ He mused. Zak turned around again to see the bartender staring. "Can I help you?"

"Yer those Ghost Adventures, ay?" The bartender asked, with a bit of cockney in his accent.

"Uh- Yeah, yeah. I'm Zak, and this is Nick and that's Aaron."

"Real pleasure meetin' you." The bartender said, shaking their hands. "Sam Calloway. Me kids practically watch yer show 24/7."

"Well, thanks man. So not a lot going on here, right?"

"I'd say. People here get excited once Hallow's Eve comes by. If you count what we're known for."

"The Witches?" Nick asked and Sam agreed.

"So have you ever felt or seen any paranormal experience here?" Zak asked.

"Yer could say that. Here in The Nag's Head, it's been said this old building was built on the grounds of one of the accused witch's house."

Zak, Nick, and Aaron's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"I swear upon me grandmother's grave." Sam vowed.

"Shit! Guys, we have definitely hit the mother load!" Zak exclaimed. Then they heard grumbling. Zak looked around. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh man. You've just a awoken the sleeping giant!" Sam laughed. Before anyone could ask what Sam meant, there was a sudden swoosh and loud thud as Aaron fell to the ground along with his camera.

"Get it off! Get it off me!" He yelled. Zak and Nick turned around and saw a huge English Mastiff on top of Aaron, licking and barking at his face. "Get it off of me!"

"Marley!" A female voice called out to the dog. The English Mastiff named Marley immediatley got off of Aaron and went to the voice of the owner. Zak and Nick helped their friend off of the ground. Poor Aaron, he still in abit of shock after the incident. "That so wasn't a dog, dude! That was a freaking bear!"

"I am so sorry about that. Marley gets a little overexcited sometimes." Zak was about to give the woman a piece of his mind when he saw her in front of him. The young woman was slightly tall and appeared to be in her twenties. She had medium long blonde hair that came below to her shoulders and pale skin but what caught Zak the most were her eyes; they were almond shaped with long lashes and a steel blue color. The girl wasn't anything like Christine to be sure, but Zak could tell she was different.

The girl scrunched her eyebrows together and said, "Are you alright? Do I have something on my face or what?"

Zak immediately snapped out of it. "N- no. I'm fine and n-no y-you don't have anything on your face."

"Then why do you-"

"I just got off track. I mean- not by you! Well no- what I mean is-" Zak could hear Nick and Aaron snickering from behind as he kept babbling. He didn't understand! He never talked like this infront of a woman before! Zak sighed wearily and held out his hand. "I'm Zak."

"Valerie," Valerie said, shaking his hand.

"Ah! I see you've already met!" Peter Rowan came back from the cellar with whiskey in his hand. "Well then. Valerie, I guess you already know these young men and what they're hear for."

"Yes grandpa, I know." Valerie said with no interest. "Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, and Aaron Goodwin: the fierce ghost hunters of Ghost Adevntures."

"You don't sound too pleased about us being here." Zak laughed uneasily.

"Well, let's just say that I'm not someone who's not interested in those things." Valerie smiled, in a smug manner.

"Well! Now that we're all well aquainted, I'd say let's have a test of this beauty," Mr. Rowan laughed. 50 years, and an old favorite." And so he left to get glasses from the bar table.

"Can't. Have to get home to help Grams with something. Come on, Marley. Again, I'm sorry he jumped you."

"It's okay," Aaron replied. "Is there something we could eat here?"

"Um, yeah. Sam can help you with that. Anyway, it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, yeah. It was a pleasure meeting you too." Zak said, and watched Valerie and Marley leave. Behind him he could hear Nick whispering, "Well that didn't take long."

"I know, right?" Aaron agreed, laughing.

"Shut up." Said Zak. He slowly turned and stood awkwardly as he saw Valerie getting Marley into a Jetta. A young dark haired woman walked beside her and the two started talking as if they were very good friends; Valerie threw her heard back in laughter to what the woman said. Zak then watched as Valerie's eyes looked past the woman's shoulders and locked themselves in a stare with his. She never blinked which made it easy for Zak to see the mystery in her gray eyes. She was hypnotizing and something about her was capturing Zak. He couldn't understand what was happening. Zak tore his gaze away, and walked over to where Nick and Aaron were, still feeling the lingering effect he couldn't shake off.

* * *

**Review plz!**


	4. Chapter III

**Hi again and I'm so sorry this is late! So anyway, vacation was great and now I'm back and I have so many ideas. I must say, but I have to say thanks again to Phoenixgirl17 for giving tips and pointers and for being just awesome as well as halogirl810. And, we get to see a new character from earlier at the end of chapter 2, Valerie's friend, Camille (Gemma Arterton) and probably one of my favorite ones besides Valerie, Garnet (who show later), and Anthea. Also, if you guys are curious, A Dangerous Beauty has a playlist of songs/soundtrack for the story, and you can check them out soon on my profile or my playlist on youtube. And now I grant you chapter 3:)**

**Over & Out!**

**Title: A Dangerous Beauty**

**Author: The Song of Luthien**

**Fandom: Ghost Adventures**

**Rating: PG-13- violence, language, paranormal activity, and sensuality**

**Summary: The GAC's next adventure takes them to Pendle Hill in Newchurch-in-Pendle, England to investigate the ghost of the Pendle Witches! There, Zaks meets Valerie, an aspiring artist who doesn't believe in ghosts. But as things become eerily creepy and out of control, what are our favorite ghost hunters to do?**

**Characters: Valerie (Natalie Dormer), Zak, Nick, Aaron, other character for the story, etc...**

**Pairings: Zak/Valerie**

**Theme: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall (favorite song in the world:D!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Adventures. But if I did, I would soo want Zak to myself;D lol! Again, all of it belongs to the GAC!**

**P.S**.: **If anyone cares, Newchurch in Pendle is a real village in England that is adjacent to Barley. I am pretending in my story that it's a large town cuz really, the place is really really small, but the name is authentic. Also, the story of Anthea Device and Anthea herself, is completely fictional; made only for the purpose of this story**

* * *

**VALERIE'S POV**

_October 20th_

"I'm telling you! It was the worse date I ever went on! Collin just kept on talking about his job and how being a stock broker is so important! I mean seriously! I was just like, 'will you finally shut up already!' Honestly, what does a girl have to do..."

Valerie's best friend, Camille, kept talking about how her horrible date went, Valerie's mind began to drift away; thinking about the new arrival in Newchurch-in-Pendle. Valerie couldn't stop thinking about it when she and Camille went back to her grandparent's home, Wulf Hall. She honestly couldn't understand why her grandparents called Ghost Adventures to come and investigate, and that the town council actually agreed to it. Wasn't one ghost hunting show coming to investigate the ghosts of Pendle Hill not enough? _'Apparently not.' _Valerie thought bitterly. She sighed loudly, signalling to Camille that her friend was no longer listening.

"Val?" She asked. "Are you listening?"

"Hmm?" Valerie snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, Cam. What were you saying?"

"Last night with Collin?"

"Oh right! Yeah, Collin seems like a jerk. Would never go on another date with him, if I were you."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Valerie said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just been so out of it since we got here." Camille replied, with concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Cam, I'm fine." Valerie rolled her eyes and got off of the couch.

"I'm sorry, love. I just worry sometimes. You're never like this.

That was true. She was never like this. Valerie was a young, bright twenty-five year old woman with dreams and passions of becoming an artist. 'My little bohemian', Cam, Valerie's family, and other friends would call her because of her sense of style of casual and boho chic. A high spirited woman and one to always speak her mind, it was unusual for to people to see Valerie to act like this in public.

Valerie rolled her eyes and got off of the couch. She turned on the television set and sat back down. When she came back, she heard and saw the oh so familiar sound of 'Ghost Adventures' on Sky Living. "Aw, bloody hell."

"What?" Camille asked.

"Could you please change it to something else?" Valerie put her face in her hands, then slowly brought them up to massage away the headache that had formed. She felt such pressure that she could barely hear what Camille said in response.

"But I like this show! Why are you getting upset-" It finally dawned upon Camille about why her best friend was acting so out of character. Cam grinned smugly and let out a light laugh. "Now I understand."

"And what's that?" Valerie groaned. Marley came thumping along into the living den, drawn to what was going on between his mom and her friend. He put his head on Valerie's knee, and she started to absent mindely stroke it.

"Darling, it's obvious-"

"What is? And have you heard from Garnet lately?"

"I know what you're doing so don't try changing the subject-"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"You're not too amused that your grandparents asked them to come-"

"So?"

"Why is it so bad?"

"I just don't see the bloody point of it!" Valerie replied. Marley groaned and Valerie continued scratching his head. "It's ridiculous! Them coming over here and filming around ares in town and then getting freaked out by every sounds that they claim is paranormal activity! As if Most Haunted wasn't bad enough when they were here."

"But, it isn't something to be all worked up about," Cam reassured.

"I'm just so tired of hearing it," Valerie sighed. "Grams, Grandad, and others are always talking about it; it's always 'Ghost Adventures are coming this' and 'I can't wait for the GA to get here that'. And the most popular for the shallow, obsessed teeny boppers: 'Zak Bagans is coming to Newchurch-in-Pendle!' and then squealing and giggling would come after so forth. God, I'm sorry Cam. I know you love their show and I don't mean to keep on trashing about it-"

"Sweetie, it's okay. I guess I can see where you're going with this."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I mean, I can agree that it has been getting a bit crazy. But, I will probably be mad at you if you ever compare me to a bunch of half-crazed and hormonal teenage girls. Besides, I've been more for Nick than Zak. Think you get me to meet him?" Camille said jokingly, winking.

Valerie laughed heartily. "Sure, I suppose. But I'm guessing they'll be too busy with filming and catching ghosts to noticed me."

"Damn." Camille pouted. Valerie laughed again, Camille following shortly after. The rest of the day for the best friends went uneventful and pleasant after that. After Cam left, Valerie had gone up the stairs to her room when she heard a voice from one of the top floor rooms. It was a faint and soft voice, but enough to hear to clarify that it was a woman's. Valerie frowned. She was about to call out to see if it was her grandmother, when she realized that Grams had gone out to town for groceries after helping out Malkin Tower: The Witch House, a museum and the Device's family home. Oh, how she hated that tower house. It had always scared Valerie and made her feel uneasy ever since she was a little girl. With it's dark demeanor, it's eery setting in the Pendle forest, and it's dark history, how would it not be? The voice called out again. There were only two other people that resided the household along Valerie; her grandparent's housekeeper, Emma, and their butler, Andrew. Deciding it either way, Valerie called out, "Emma! Are you up here?"

There was no answer. So quiet, that Valerie could hear her own breath.

"Emma?" Valerie cried out again.

"Miss Valerie?" Valerie turned around at the head of the staircase to that Andrew was down in the waiting hall.

"Andrew," She sighed. "Is Emma still here?"

"No mam, I saw already saw her leave for the day." The old man replied. "Was there anything you needed?"

It some time for Valerie to answer back. When she came back, Valerie immediately shook her head and said, "No. I just wanted to make sure."

"Miss Valerie, is everything alright?" Andrew asked, his gray, bristle eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Is there anything I can do?"

Valerie smiled weakly at the old man's genuinity. Andrew had been in service and a loyal friend to Peter and Cordelia ever since her mother and uncle had been born. Because Valerie had always spent most of her childhood in Newchurch-in-Pendle and since she had never knew her grandparents on her father's side, Valerie had always thought of Andrew as a second grandfather to her. "I'll be alright. I just need to rest for a little bit."

Just then, Marley began barking nonstop at Valerie. "Marley! Stop! It's me!" Valerie cried out, but it did nothing to stop the English Mastiff's incsessant barking. It was quite odd actually. Marley was a very good dog; yes he would bark at strangers or to those that would hurt Valerie or her family and friends, but overall, he was a huge, lovable, affectionate, and could crazy and hilarious. Marley was just your typical "man's best friend". So why was he acting like this? It was as if he had never met his mom! "Marley!"

"Perhaps, Miss Valerie, that he needs to be taken out for a walk?" Andrew suggested. "I wouldn't mind taking him out for you."

"That's fine. Just make sure that he doesn't go near the gardens."

"Don't I always?" Andrew chuckled. "We wouldn't another episode like that if your grandmother knew."

Valerie laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "No, we wouldn't." She watched them leave the manor and went straight for her room. She soundly shut the door and plopped down on the soft, boho chic looking bed. Valerie looked up at he ceiling. What the hell was going on? Why was everything so off handed? It couldn't be that- no, that couldn't be the cause and it never will. As Valerie shut her eyes, she saw a flash of some vison across her eyes; it had showed a woman crying and screaming beside a bloody man in a wood and then she was angrily arguing with a man. Suddenly, the vision changed and Valerie felt a sudden jolt to her neck when she saw the woman hanged. Valerie let out a gasp, her hand flying to her neck as she sat upright, breathing heavily in and out.

_"Valerie... my Valerie... come to me..." _Valerie heard the voice again. _"Valerie..."_

Valerie shut her eyes tightly, trying to block the voice out. It finally subsided, but she didn't open her eyes. She drifted to a dreamless slumber, not aware of the dark shadow that was inside her bedroom closet, watching her intently.

_"My sweet, Valerie. Soon, you will be mine. Soon... too soon..."_

* * *

**I had originally planned for this to be longer, but I figured you guys waited long enough and I thought this was a good stopping point; gives off suspension, wouldn't you agree?;). Hope you guys liked it and review plz!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Hola chicos and chicas! Okay, so right now I would just like to say that I am done with testing and now I will probably be able to be more focused on DB:D!**

**Over & Out!**

**Title: A Dangerous Beauty**

**Author: The Song of Luthien**

**Fandom: Ghost Adventures**

**Rating: PG-13- violence, language, paranormal activity, and sensuality**

**Summary: The GAC's next adventure takes them to Pendle Hill in Newchurch-in-Pendle, England to investigate the ghost of the Pendle Witches! There, Zaks meets Valerie, an aspiring artist who doesn't believe in ghosts. But as things become eerily creepy and out of control, what are our favorite ghost hunters to do?**

**Characters: Valerie (Natalie Dormer), Zak, Nick, Aaron, other character for the story, etc...**

**Pairings: Zak/Valerie**

**Theme: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall (favorite song in the world:D!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Adventures. But if I did, I would soo want Zak to myself;D lol! Again, all of it belongs to the GAC!**

**P.S**.: **If anyone cares, Newchurch in Pendle is a real village in England that is adjacent to Barley. I am pretending in my story that it's a large town cuz really, the place is really really small, but the name is authentic. Also, the story of Anthea Device and Anthea herself, is completely fictional; made only for the purpose of this story**

* * *

**VALERIE'S POV**

_October 20th_

It had fallen dusk when Valerie was awoken by a knock on her door. Another knock came along with a voice. "Valerie? Sweetheart are you in here?"

Valerie got up and opened the door, to find her grandmother from behind. "Hey, what's up?"

Cornelia Rowan was a woman with an independent attitude and an attitude for no nonsense. So when her granddaughter had asked her this question, she tilted her head to the side, clucked her tongue and said, "You know that I shall never understand you and your generation's way of speaking to people."

Valerie laughed softly and shook her head. "Sorry, I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Well, never mind that now." Grams replied, but grin and shook her head as she walked away. "Now come, I'm going to need you're help with dinner tonight. Your grandfather invited those gentlemen here for dinner."

"Wait- what?" But Valerie didn't need to be told twice. Looking up from the landing landing of the stairs, Valerie could Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, and Aaron Goodwin down in the waiting hall putting down their equipment, hanging up their coats, and speaking to her grandfather as if they were old friends. Valerie glared up at the ceiling, and mouthed 'why?' twice as if waiting for God to answer her. Zak saw her as he looked up.

He called out to her. "Hey."

Valerie looked back down to see Zak looking sat her. She regained her composure and continyued the way down the stairs. "Uh- hi. Long time since we saw each other?"

Zak chuckled, looking at his feet and then looking at her again. He could hear Nick and Aaron sniggering and groaning about his motives. "Yeah."

It was silent between, both not knowing what going on through their minds or who would be the first to speak. It was Zak that was the first to speak, clearing his throat again and said, "So this is where you live?"

"When I come over during the fall when I have no more classes," Valerie shrugged. "and come help my grandparents out with the tavern and other business. So what are you doing here? Last time I checked, Wulf Hall wasn't haunted."

"Your grandfather invited usd to dinner-" Nick explained till he was cut off by Peter Rowan.

"And allowed them to stay here as they are investigating." He replied.

Valerie's eyes widen at both her grandfather and grandmother, but then recomposed herself once. She feigned a pleasent smile and said, "Really? For the entire time?"

"Yes..." Granddad Rowan replied, his eyebrows raising in suspicion about his granddaughter's behavior. "It seemed the right thing to do since we invited them here, isn't that right, Mr. Bagans?"

Zak cleared is throught in an awkward manner. "I guess so. And it's alright to call me Zak and Nick and Aaron by their names-"

"But wouldn't staying at _The Nag's Head _work nice as well?" Valerie put in, even knowing it would be to no avail. "Not to be rude or anything against them, but-"

"Really Valerie, is that any way to treat a guest?" Grams said, astounded by her granddaughter's behavior. "It took us quite a long time to reach these gentlemen because of waiting for the council's approval- and nearly lost our case when that disagreeable Declan Seymour spoke out against it- it feels that we owe it to them-"

"Yes Gram. I undestand." Valerie said and she massaged her forehead to prevent another upcoming migraine.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Grams asked, concerned. "This isn't you. Andrew told me about what happened-"

"Grams, I'm fine." Valerie sighed. "I'm just still a little tired."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Well," Grams clucked her tongue. "If that's the case, then why don't you head into the dining hall with the others while I-"

"No it's fine. I can still help with dinner." Valerie replied, grabbing her grandmother's hand and leading her away to the kitchen. Grandmother Cornelia turned her head around and called out to the group of men, "Just make yourselves at home and we'll try not be too long-"

"Take your time my loves!" Peter replied back. He turned to Zak, Nick, and Aaron. They slightly jumped back after feeling the Rowans didn't realize they were still there. "Come along. There's something that I think you would like to see.."

The old man turned on his heel, and began to lead the way, turning to the right corridor of Wulf Hall. While walking, Aaron leaned his head over to Zak and Nick muttering under his breath, so Old Man Rowan wouldn't hear, "Dudes? I don't think his granddaughter doesn't want us here."

"Naw shit, Sherlock." Zak and Nick could only say, unaware of a presence watching them intently.

* * *

**I had wanted this to be longer, but I had kinda sorta thought that this was somewhat of a good stopping point; Sorry there wasn't a lot of suspense and drama, but I hope you liked it and review plz:)!**


	6. Chapter V

**Hola chicos and chicas! Okay, so right now I would just like to say that I am done with testing (been done acutally since I've been out for a week) and now I will probably be able to be more focused on DB:D! The playlist for DB isn't on my profile yet due to malfunctions but I'll try to get it there soon!**

**Over & Out!**

**Title: A Dangerous Beauty**

**Author: The Song of Luthien**

**Fandom: Ghost Adventures**

**Rating: PG-13- violence, language, paranormal activity, and sensuality**

**Summary: The GAC's next adventure takes them to Pendle Hill in Newchurch-in-Pendle, England to investigate the ghost of the Pendle Witches! There, Zak meets Valerie, an aspiring artist who doesn't believe in ghosts. But as things become eerily creepy and out of control, what are our favorite ghost hunters to do?**

**Characters: Valerie (Natalie Dormer), Zak, Nick, Aaron, other characters for the story, etc...**

**Pairings: Zak/Valerie**

**Theme: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall (favorite song in the world:D!)**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Ghost Adventures. But it would be so awesome if I did, wouldn't you agree?**

**P.S**.: **If anyone cares, Newchurch in Pendle is a real village in England that is adjacent to Barley. I am pretending in my story that it's a large town cuz really, the place is really really small, but the name is authentic. Also, the story of Anthea Device and Anthea herself is completely fictional; made only for the purpose of this story. **

* * *

Now before we follow can follow Zak, Nick, and Aaron in their adventure of Wulf Hall with Mr. Rowan, I believe that we should learn a little more of the history of Wulf Hall. Wulf Hall was an English manor in Colne (The Rowans did not live in Newchurch-in-Pendle, but the village and Malkin Tower were close to the town of Colne by a mere five miles), built in the mid/late seventeenth century by a man named James Braddock. Braddock was a respectable architect living in London with his wife and three children. Originally from parts of Lancashire, Braddock grew tired of London city life and wished to return to the country life he always knew and loved. And so, he moved his family to live with relatives in Sabden, and for the next five years, he began construction of Wulf Hall. In 1644, Wulf Hall was finally complete and the Braddocks finally moved in. Wulf Hall was (and still) one of the finest and exquisite buildings in Lancashire to stand, right next to Lancaster Castle mind you. Over the years, Wulf Hall went through several families until it permanently came to be in the possession of the Rowan family in 1911, purchased by the head of the family, Cornelius Rowan. Being a wealthy and respected family, the Rowans threw parties and gatherings at the manor every night for guests and were regarded as lovely hosts. But now, those extreme days are gone and things became simple after Peter's father died; but the reminiscence of its former glory was still there and perhaps, something older upon the land even before the Braddocks ever built Wulf Hall.

And now we return to our party. Through every hall and corridor, Old Man Rowan lead Zak, Nick, and Aaron to the destination he was leading them too. He would tell them certain things about the manor as pointers as guests to the manor as they went along:

"That is the living den," he would say, or "That is the East Wing, that is where the guest usually stay in. Andrew shall give you your rooms after dinner," or, "The West Wing is over there. My wife, and I stay there," or, "The North Wing; Valerie's room is there," or, "This was the banqueting hall where a great fire happened in 1890. No one knows how it was started," or, "And this is the ballroom where we like to hold parties and special events and gatherings,' and so on. He only showed them rooms he thought were necessary and important like the bathroom, the living den, and the dining hall and only rooms that were interesting like the old banqueting hall, the ballroom, and the billiard. There were after all, only 250 rooms in the entire manor. It would take nearly five days to explore them all!

They came at last into a hall smaller and darker corridor, the doors ending its trail. Mr. Rowan opened the doors to reveal a vastly large library. Every inch from ground to ceiling was covered with books. Books filled the shelves through every nook and cranny to the ceiling, some on tables or some on top of the great fireplace in the middle of the room, and some circling around the armillary sphere upon Mr. Rowan's desk. Mr. Rowan went over to his desk, put on rubber latex gloves, and grabbed a rather very old, brown leather bound book and walked over to a wooden podium, setting the book down. He said, "This little book here is the very journal of Anthea Device."

Zak, Nick, and Aaron's eyes widen in shock and amazement. Was this really for real or some kind of joke?

"You're joking!" Aaron guffawed.

"Have I ever tried to lie to you, Mr. Goodwin?" Simply replied Mr. Rowan.

"Well no, but-"

"Do you think I have any intention in lying to you about this?"

"No, I wouldn't think that. I just- ow!"

_"Shut up Aaron!" _Zak hissed after he nudged Aaron hard in the stomach with his elbow **(A.N. Zak can be so mean to Aaron sometimes!)**. "What my friend means Mr. Rowan, is that-"

"I understand your suspicions," Mr. Rowan explained. "But let me tell you something. I tell you something, I will always speak the truth. Swear upon my father's grave. As a historian, I am meant to speak the truth." He sighed and then continued. "This book- is _the _journal of Anthea Device. It had been found at the _'Nag's Head'_ when we were fixing up damages after the basement was flooded five years ago. If you are still interested in seeing this-"

Zak, Nick, and Aaron didn't have to be told twice. They scurried to the old man at the podium to check out the old artifact. The book was a weathered, old, brown leather bound, watermarks perfectly clear on its cover and crinkled yellow pages, it's binding nearly losing its grip on its pages, and emerald green lines connecting together to make a triskelion on the entire front cover. But what fascinated the ghost hunters even more, was when they saw the fainted, but readable words of _'The Journal of A.D.'_: Anthea Device. The ghost trio just stared at each other in awe and disbelief. All three couldn't how much all of this could be too true. They thought that at one minute which Mr. Rowan was going to start laughing and say that he couldn't believe they fell for it and pronounce it all a hoax. But Mr. Rowan was silent as the grave, waiting for their comments and exclamations on this discovery.

"Mr. Rowan," Zak finally spoke. "This is unbelievable-"

"I'd say," Mr. Rowan agreed. "Nearly had a stroke when they brought it up to show me and Cornelia."

"Aaron, do have the camera?"

"No, but-"

"Don't worry about. We'll film it once we get started tomorrow. If that is alright with Mr. Rowan-"

"By all means." Mr. Rowan complied. Out of excitement, Aaron reached out his hand to touch the journal, until he roughly swatted by Mr. Rowan, the old man glaring at the equipment technician. He irritably muttered, "If wish to touch or hold it, then you have to put on latex gloves, which are right over there! This journal is already falling to pieces as it is."

"Why don't you go get it restored?" Aaron asked, still rubbing his hand.

"Are you daft?" The men turned their heads to see Valerie walking towards them, with the usual bold and mysterious air that always surrounded her, "I just came to tell you dinner is almost ready- but, If you don't mind me being blunt about you're speaking of, my grandfather likes to keep things to its original historic state the way he found it-"

"And never change it, Thank you dearest." Mr. Rowan grinned. "I feel it gives off the essence of the past. By the way, there was something else that I wanted to show you- ah yes! Mr. Groff, if you would be so kind and fetch that large black book on the coffee table? No gloves intended."

Nick did as he was told and went over and grabbed the book. He furrowed at the title and said, "The Malleus Maleficarum?"

Zak and Aaron raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"The Malleus Ma- what?" Aaron asked.

_"Malleus Maleficarum." _Nick rolled his eyes. "The Witch Hunter's Bible-"

"The Hammer of Witches-" Valerie suggested.

"Der Hexenhammer, if you wished to know its German name." Mr. Rowan explained. "Either way, all it's variations mean the same purpose: that the Malleus Maleficarum was used over the next hundred years to try and find witches, and to torture and persecute them. 60,000 victims were executed because of the grave power in a dark time."

"How do you know all about the book, Nick?" Zak asked.

Nick just shrugged his shoulders. "It was on Nat Geo, and I was bored and there was nothing else on TV. Anyway, the dude who wrote- he was like crazy or something, right?"

Valerie nodded her head in agreement. "Most people and historians will believe that Heinrich Cranmer was mad but you should know that he wrote the Hammer, as an act of vengeance against his critics after the failed Insbruck trials." Valerie paused and then smirked. "Hmph, but if anyone asked me, I think Cranmer was an misogynist throughout out all of it, always blaming women as the source of evil; like the Mein Kampf. Anyway, with the Hammer, it helped influence the Burning Times, the witch trials here in England, as well as the Salem Witch Trials."

"How do you know all this?" Aaron asked.

Zak nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I thought you said you weren't into ghosts and witches-"

"I _said _that I wasn't into ghosts or the paranormal. I never said I was into the history of witches." Valerie remarked, smirking. "Know so much about them, it comes when your grandfather is a famous historian and you've heard about them you're whole life. Don't you agree, Grandad?"

Mr. Rowan chuckled at his granddaughter's response and agreed. Zak still looked at the pale beauty with furrowed eyebrows and asked, "But you don't believe in ghosts, right?"

The mirth in Valerie's pale, cold blue eyes vanished instantly, and her eyes became much colder. "No of course I don't, Mr. Bagans." She answered cooly.

Before things became even more awkward, Andrew arrived in time announcing that dinner was ready. Valerie excused herself from the offer, as she grabbed a small book and turned on her heal to the door; saying that she wasn't hungry and the left the room not looking back. The four men left the library to go to dinner. Zak groaned inwardly to himself as he felt a bit of his pride bruised. It wasn't what he had planned for an interaction with Valerie; he had wanted things to be a little smoother, not more difficult between them. And still, the Valerie talks and acts around him and Nick and Aaron, he couldn't help but be simply intrigued. Why, he didn't know, but something sure as hell told that getting to be on her good side, it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**Okay, well I hope this was longer and must say how surprised I was how fast this chapter got done. Sorry, I made people be mean to Aaron in this but sometimes he brings moments like these onto himself. Anway hope you guys liked it and plz review!:D**


	7. Chapter VI

**Hellooooooo! I would liked to say that I'm sorry that this is a little short and I had been hoping to post this for this week's new episode of Paranormal Challenge. I'm surprised how much I like since I'm not very into competition shows. But then again, it's Zak Bagans who's hosting it we're talking about, lol:)! Anywa, I hope you love the new chapter and enjoy!**

**Over & Out!**

**Title: A Dangerous Beauty**

**Author: The Song of Luthien**

**Fandom: Ghost Adventures**

**Rating: PG-13- violence, language, paranormal activity, and sensuality**

**Summary: The GAC's next adventure takes them to Pendle Hill in Newchurch-in-Pendle, England to investigate the ghost of the Pendle Witches! There, Zak meets Valerie, an aspiring artist who doesn't believe in ghosts. But as things become eerily creepy and out of control, what are our favorite ghost hunters to do?**

**Characters: Valerie (Natalie Dormer), Zak, Nick, Aaron, other characters for the story, etc...**

**Pairings: Zak/Valerie**

**Theme: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall (favorite song in the world:D!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Adventures and never will. I only made this out the depths of my creativity and for entertainment. Now off you go and enjoy reading!**

**P.S**.: **the story of Anthea Device and Anthea herself is completely fictional; made only for the purpose of this story. Also, I'm sure if I've said this already but the Device's home, Malkin Tower, no longer exists today but does here.**

* * *

After dinner, Zak, Nick, and Aaron were given their assigned rooms in the East Wing by the butler Andrew; just like Mr. Rowan said. Mr. and Mrs. Rowan retired to their rooms after dinner and coffee. Zak and the others, however, went back into the living room to discuss the plan for tomorrow night's lockdown.

"Okay so before we got here, the only places we planned for the lockdown were Malkin Tower and Pendle Hill, correct?" Zak asked.

Aaron and Nick mutely nodded their heads in agreement.

"And now, it seems we have another lockdown location: _The Nag's Head_." Zak explained. "It was said to have been built upon the grounds that there had once stood the house of one of the accused witches, Elisabeth 'Bess' Somers. Unlike the other accused, she was released from prison-"

"And the house was burned down because everyone else in the village believed she was guilty! To rid the evil!" Aaron interrupted, but became silent when he received a death glare from Zak. He murmured, "Sorry, dude. Won't happen again.

Zak rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Whatever. But Aaron's right; Elisabeth's house was torched down at midnight on the eve of Friday the 13th of October when she disappeared. And we were able to first hear about this by the bartender at the Nag's Head, Sam, and we able to make sure that it was true and legend, through Mr. Rowan with evidence that was written by the the town officials after the Somers home was burned down; I wanna make sure we get a look at that, okay?"

"Right." Nick and Aaron agreed in unison.

"Alright, so any questions?" Zak asked.

"So far it looks all good," Nick explained. "How are we gonna do the lockdown at the Nag's Head when the decision's been already made that we're only allowed to do two?"

Aaron nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, dude. I mean, didn't the council here decided that we can only do our lockdowns at Malkin Tower _and_ Pendle Hill? Kinda- no, it really sucks that they did that." Aaron sighed and grumbled. "They didn't do that to Most Haunted. You think it's because we're American and they think we're going to screw up or something-"

"That doesn't matter guys!" Zak exclaimed. "Look, the Rowans seem to like us enough-"

"Except their granddaughter, Valerie." Aaron piped up again. "I mean when we're in the same together, she'll always leave. Actually, I think she doesn't like you the most, Zak-"

"Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you please shut up?" Zak asked, though it sounded more of a demand. Aaron leaned back farther on his seat on the couch and remained quiet.

"As I was saying," Zak said, sending little glares at Aaron, daring him to interrupt again and to see what happens. "Peter and Cornelia Rowan like us- and because of this, Mr. Rowan said he would try and speak to the council tomorrow, remember? We don't have anything to worry about."

It seem enough to be a good plan that made sense. As they were getting up to leave, some type of air wave went through Aaron and then some sound came afterward. Like Aaron, he jumped and turned right back around to see what hit him.

Zak and Nick just stared at him. "Aaron-"

"Did you guys hear that?" Aaron exclaimed.

"Hear what?"

"Oh my God dude! I felt something go through me and then I heard something that sounded like a voice?"

"What?"

"Dude, I'm being serious. It just felt so weird-" Aaron shuddered. "I don't know how to describe it dude. God I feel so off."

Zak and Nick didn't know to do. They could only look at each other helplessly and then back at their friend. It was by this time that they both heard the same sound that Aaron heard.

"What the hell was that?" Zak asked.

"You heard it too?" Aaron guffawed. "Did it sound like exactly I told you. Oh my god-"

"Shut up!" Zak snapped and strained his ears once more. The voice returned; it sounded like a woman softly singing in the east corridor.

"It's this way, lets go!" Zak exclaimed, running out of the living den. Leading the others, to wear the voice was, wherever it could be. The mansion was an entire maze within itself! Who knew which would be the right locations where the voice and sounds could be? At one end, they could hear it at another corner and then another and vice versa. Sometimes they would hear nothing. Just complete dead silence. It was like a complete game of cat and mouse, if you asked them.

The walk became a quick pace and the female voice suddenly became louder. She was singing a haunting little melody. It went a little like this:

_Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away_  
_Into A Land Of Enchantment_  
_Come Little Children_  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden Of Shadows_

_Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And The Sorrows  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way_  
_To Weary Of Life And Deceptions_  
_Rest Now My Children_  
_For Soon We'll Away_  
_into The Calm And The Quiet_

_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away_  
_Into A Land Of Enchantment_  
_Come Little Children_  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden Of Shadows_

It was so hauntingly beautiful. Zak, Nick, and Aaron didn't say anyting as voice's song lead them to where it could be. And yet, they felt that they could follow it for eternity, only to hear it once more longer. However, some of it's effect was starting to fade away from level headed Nick; and he began to feel uneasy about the female voice and it's song. Didn't Valerie and the elder Rowans hear it too? Or was it just them? Why was it affecting them? In the deep pit of his stomach, Nick felt this was not going to lead them to anything good, like when sailors fell in love with the siren's song that would lead them to their deaths. Beautiful but deadly.

Finally, it lead them to the foyer and then all became silent once more. Nick and Aaron stopped walking, but Zak continued.

"Zak-" Nick said, but was ignored.

"I don't understand," Zak muttered, turning his head at his friends. "How could it just all of sudden stop-"

Crash, a yelp, and glass shattering was heard.

Zak gasped and was pushed back. When he opened his eyes, he saw a broken plate and wine glass with food on the floor and its eating utensils, and a soaked and very angry Valerie Rowan.

* * *

**I know that it's very short. It was supposed to be longer but maybe I'll be a little more better about not cutting off each chapter short. I hope it was still good and plz review!**


	8. Chapter VII

**Hola and Bonjour! I dodn't know why I wanted to say hello in both Spanish and French but oh well! I just had a Rockstar energy drink and coffee (sooo, soooo good!) so I'm really hyperactive right and giddy, though I'm starting to wonder that it's not good for my ADD, lol:)! Anyway, do y'all wanna know a secret? Did you know that years ago when I thought about writing Ghost Adventures, that it was going to be Aaron/OC? That Valerie was supposed to have dark hair and called Anna? That this was originally suppose to be about The Tower of London and Anne Boleyn? That my lovely comic relief mastiff Marley, was supposed to be an Irish Wolfhound? Don't know why I felt like posting that, but it's fun facts and I'm still hyperactive. Anyway, hope yuou have fun and enjoy the new chapter:D!**

**Over & Out!**

**Title: A Dangerous Beauty**

**Author: The Song of Luthien**

**Fandom: Ghost Adventures**

**Rating: PG-13- violence, language, paranormal activity, and sensuality**

**Summary: The GAC's next adventure takes them to Pendle Hill in Newchurch-in-Pendle, England to investigate the ghost of the Pendle Witches! There, Zak meets Valerie, an aspiring artist who doesn't believe in ghosts. But as things become eerily creepy and out of control, what are our favorite ghost hunters to do?**

**Characters: Valerie (Natalie Dormer), Zak, Nick, Aaron, other characters for the story, etc...**

**Pairings: Zak/Valerie**

**Theme: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall (favorite song in the world:D!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Adventures and never will (I wish I did though, sniff:() I only made this out the depths of my creativity and for entertainment. Now off you go and enjoy reading!**

**P.S**.: **the story of Anthea Device and Anthea herself is completely fictional; made only for the purpose of this story. Also, I'm sure if I've said this already but the Device's home, Malkin Tower, no longer exists today but does here.**

* * *

"Do you mind watching where the fuck you're going?" Valerie shouted, clearly irritated and pissed off. She got down on floor and started cleaning up the mess.

Valerie looked up and grew a little more irritated then she already was. "You just gonna stand there all night? Take a picture; it'll last longer."

Zak and the others immediately snapped out of their oblivion and got down to pick up the remaining pieces and mess on the floor. "We are- I mean- I am so sorry about bumping into you like that. What are you doing up?"

"What am I doing up?" Valerie asked, irritation still in her voice. "I live here! I should be asking you three that-"

"That wasn't I what I meant," Said Zak, a bit flustered and frustrated. "Here, let me help with that-"

"I got it, thanks. Why are you in the middle of the hall?"

"We were discussing tomorrow night's lockdown," Nick explained. "When Aaron here, heard a voice and then we heard as well, and decided to follow it."

"It was singing and it would stop every now and then," said Zak. "Then it led us here and all of a sudden, it stopped."

It became quiet and cold again.

Zak, Nick, and Aaron watched Valerie, waiting for an reaction. Valerie remained silent. She stared at the three grown men in front of her in astonishment and annoyance. Finally, "You're serious?"

The three ghost hunters nodded their heads mutely.

"And you expect me to believe you?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly!" Aaron exclaimed. "Since you're an nonbeliever and all but it would be nice if you did-" Aaron was cut off when both Zak and Nick slapped the other man on each side of the head.

"Ow! What the fuck, dude?"

"Shut up."

"What did I do?"

"You shouldn't tell her that! I swear, Aaron! We're leaving you at home the next time we have another lockdown!" Zak cried out.

The bickering was interrupted when they giggling. The GA crew turned and saw Valerie shaking her head, smiling. "You know I always felt bad for you, Aaron. Being always picked on by Zak. You guys should be a little more nicer to him."

Aaron just grinned ear to ear, feeling quite happy and smug. Zak, however, just stood dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Either explain himself or just bark at Aaron to stop feeling so smug. Finally, "I'm always nice to Aaron! It just that sometimes, he-"

"And I thought this place wasn't suppose to haunted?"

"Well I'm sure it's not. I don't know! Maybe if we just-"

"Mm-Hmm. There's no need to explain." Valerie smirked and turned on her heel to the kitchen. "Goodnight gentleman. I hope the _'singing voice' _doesn't disturb you any longer."

* * *

"I just don't understand," Zak muttered, pacing back and forth in the living room. "It doesn't make sense. Both Valerie and the Rowans said that this place wasn't haunted."

Nick and Aaron watched Zak pacing in silence. When they came back after that little incident in the great hallway, Zak went on with talking to the others and himself about Valerie and "what the hell was going on", to put in his words so to speak. Mostly the voice more than talking about Valerie. Nick was beginning to get a little frustrated. It was as if Zak thought that Nick or Aaron could explain it. They couldn't even explain it themselves!

"Look Zak," Nick began. "Maybe we can talk more about this tomorrow. It's late. We have a long day tomorrow."

"And then Valerie came in and she got pissed." Zak groaned.

"Or decide not to pay any attention to what I'm saying." Nick murmured to himself. He sighed. "Well you know it's kinda your fault that you bumped into her-"

"I know that it's my fault!" Zak exclaimed and sighed. "It wasn't exactly what I had in mind as contact if I saw her again."

"What was it then?"

"I don't know! Like maybe casually bump into or start a nice, decent conversation that won't end with her hating me as much as she already does."

"I like her," Aaron piped up. "She's nice and kinda funny and all. She has a really cool tattoo."

That made Zak and Nick turn and look at Aaron.

"And how do you even know that?" Asked Nick.

Aaron shrugged. "It was on the back of her shoulder. It's really cool dude! It's like a really huge butterfly- really pale medium pink- and, and..."

Aaron became quiet when Zak glared at him. He didn't need to reminded who Valerie seemed to prefer. A knock on the wall interrupted the trio's discussion, and turned to see Valerie leaning against it's frame. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything?"

Zak (hoping that Valerie didn't hear them talking about her) opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by Nick. "No we weren't, thanks for asking. We were just getting to call it a night."

Valerie nodded her head once. "That's good. But before you go, I just wanted to tell you that I found your ghost for you."

Valerie walked further into the room and was followed in by no other than Andrew the butler. Zak, Nick, and Aaron's eyes widen. "_You _were the one making that noise?"

Andrew bashfully nodded. You could see a tiny hint of a blush across his face. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm sorry if I caused a disturbance. I usually play my operas quite loud- I'm quite surprised that Sir and Lady Rowan could sleep through it."

"Well, if that's the case then..." Zak said and Aaron agreed. Nick, however was not convinced. That song didn't like no operatic aria and he didn't hear anything opera music at all when they were following the song. Despite what he thought, Nick didn't voice out his opinion.

"Right then. I am terribly sorry for the noice," Andrew said apollagetically.

"It's alright, Andrew," Valerie smiled. "You have a good night. Tell Martha that I said 'hello'."

Andrew complied he left. Valerie turned to leave as well, but before she went, she turned her head. She said, "And one more thing. The butterfly's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

And she left.

After a good few minutes talking about the lockdown tomorrow night, the GAC called it a night and left to go to their separate rooms.

And still they didn't feel or notice the said earlier presence watching their every move.

* * *

That night, Zak Bagans had a dream. He was walking though an old manor house. It was dark and musty, but the light that was given were lit candles. He wandered slowly through the manor for what felt like hours when he heard female giggling. That was odd. This place looked like that no one had lived there for years. The giggling came forth again. Zak followed wherever it could be, when he turned to a open hallway and his eyes widen. Standing there, was Valerie in a pure white corset and golden hair in a updo, looking out the window. She then turned and looked at Zak, her icy blue-grey eyes staring back into his soul. Then she smiled a coy smile, and ran out of the the room through another passage. Zak did the only thing that came first to his mind.

He chased after her.

They went through the same rooms that Zak had went in before. But he didn't care. All that mattered was catching up to her. Valerie hid herself behind a pillar, and peeked out. This made the game more exciting and intriguing to Zak. He went over to the pillar and followed her around it, as if it were a may pole. They just stared each other down, green and blue; waiting to see who will lose and break their away gaze from the other. But their ring-around-pillar ended once Zak touched Valerie's hand, and she was back to a running spree. He went after her again, even more determine to catch her. Then he saw her go into another room and followed her suite. He found her sitting on a chaise lounge, pale long arms supporting her back. He stood over, waiting for her to do something but she remained. Finally, he got down on his knees to kiss her; but Valerie grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away.

"No," She said softly. "Not like this."

"Then how?" He asked. "What d'you want me to do?"

Valerie laughed and grinned cheekily. "I thought you were more for a challenge, Mr. Bagans? Just catch me."

Valerie disappeared from the chaise. Feeling someone tapping his shoulders, Zak turned and saw Valerie at the door.

"I won't be easy... but that's the whole point, is it not? Just catch me... if you can." She walked out and shut the doors.

Zak immediately got up and ran to the doors, but hesitated to open it. What would he find? Valerie? Finally, throwing caution to the wind, he yanked the doors opened hard and gasped. He found Valerie hair down and cascading down her shoulders, standing in the nude, cover herself with her arms from view. She just stared him down.

That was where it ended.

Zak shot up out of bed, panting hard. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to get a hold of himself. When he finally caught his breath, he got out of bed, put on a shirt, and left the room. He wandered over to the North Wing. He knew what he was doing. Zak Bagans _always _knew what he was doing. He had thought about ever since he got to Wulf Hall. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it later.

* * *

**Hmmm... what is Zak planning on doing? Lol, I guess we'll find out in the next chapter of A Dangerous Beauty!:D, Sorry about the cliffhanger guys! Anyway, that last bit was inspired/based on the dream sequence scene in episode 1.3 of Season #1 of The Tudors. Anyway, I just have a question; I posted up 3x on Friday, and I didn't get anything. I'm not trying to so rude, but has anyone lost interest in DB? I was just curious. Anyway, I hope everyone loved it and plz review! Your love and support helps me update quicker;)**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Hello readers! Well, summer is about to end and in comes my last year of high school (yeah!). Man, I can't believe how fast the summer has went by, you know? Not that I'm complaing, I'm so sick and tired of the heat down here. Anyway, I'd like to point out a HUGE thanks to my readers and reviewers for reading A Dangerous Beauty and that I promise to keep a good steady pace into updating when I'm back at school. Now go on, read, love and enjoy!:D**

**Over & Out!**

**Title: A Dangerous Beauty**

**Author: The Song of Luthien**

**Fandom: Ghost Adventures**

**Rating: PG-13- violence, language, paranormal activity, and sensuality**

**Summary: The GAC's next adventure takes them to Pendle Hill in Newchurch-in-Pendle, England to investigate the ghost of the Pendle Witches! There, Zak meets Valerie, an aspiring artist who doesn't believe in ghosts. But as things become eerily creepy and out of control, what are our favorite ghost hunters to do?**

**Characters: Valerie (Natalie Dormer), Zak, Nick, Aaron, other characters for the story, etc...**

**Pairings: Zak/Valerie**

**Theme: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall (favorite song in the world:D!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Adventures and never will (I wish I did though, sniff:() I only made this out the depths of my creativity and for entertainment. Now off you go and enjoy reading!**

**P.S**.: **the story of Anthea Device and Anthea herself is completely fictional; made only for the purpose of this story. Also, I'm sure if I've said this already but the Device's home, Malkin Tower, no longer exists today but does here.**

* * *

**VALERIE POV**

_Midnight/ 1:00ish_

Valerie was awaken by two quick knocks on the door. She looked at her alarm. 1:35. Valerie groaned and hit her head on her pillow as another knock came through the door, which woke up Marley this time. It was taking her some effort for her to wire down and try going to sleep, so when she was finally able to, this had to happen. Grumbling incoherently, she got out of her bed and padded over (with Marley following her to the door) to open the door. Whoever she thought who would get up at this hour, she thought wrong.

Zak Bagans stood in the doorway looking... nervous? That was rare and odd. _'Why in the world would he be nervous?' _She thought.

"Hey," Zak greeted.

"Evening," Valerie nodded her head and yawned in acknowledgement. "Or, I should say 'Morning' in this case."

Zak cracked a smile and agreed. It went quiet between the two, until it was interrupted by Valerie. "Oh! And I know I should've brought this up earlier, but I'm sorry for the way I've been acting- I'm actually a nice person-"

Zak was stunned by Valerie's apology. _'As he should,' _She thought. She knew she had to do, even when her stubborn, hard headed nature told her not to and that it actually took all her might to say it in front of his face.

Zak finally recovered and said, "Don't worry about it. And I'm sorry for bumping into you like that down there-"

"Don't mention it. I guess it's as much as my fault as yours in not paying attention. Guess next we gotta be more careful." Valerie couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. She sounded like some giddy, airheaded, nervous teenager!

Zak, however, didn't seem to notice, but he cracked in another toothy grin and agreed. In the dark, Valerie thought to herself that he had a nice smile- _'What the hell?' _Where did that even come from? Yes, she would admit that Zak Bagans was handsome, but that was where she would like to end it in thought, thank you very much.

Valerie felt Marley nudging her leg to move closer to the man in front of her. She glared down at the Mastiff and told him to go back to bed. He obediently did as he was told to do and plopped back down on her bed. Valerie shook her head in an abrupt manner to clear away the earlier thoughts and her dog's antics. "So what are you doing up? Let alone coming over here?"

* * *

**ZAK POV**

Zak rubbed the back of his neck. This was his chance. It was better doing this now or never. He could do this. He was Zak Bagans for crying out loud! He could do anything! Funny, when he kept saying that to himself, he just felt even more anxious and nervous. two precise qualitys that never even suited his personality in the first place. _"I can do this, I can do this,' _He repeated over and over in his brain. _'I can do this...'_

"There was something that I wanted to ask you."

Valerie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Okay... what?"

"You and I both know you don't really believe in ghosts," Zak said, feeling like an complete idiot after he said that. "Right?"

"Yes, I believe we've already establish that fact."

"Well the thing is- god, how should I put this? Okay... maybe you would like to join in the lockdown with Nick, Aaron and I tomorrow night?"

Zak watched Valerie's eyes widen in shock and surprise, mouth slightly agape. She didn't give him an answer for quite awhile? Did he stumped her that bad? Zak was beginning to feel that asking her was a bad idea but he had to be persistent. So he waited.

Finally, "O- oh."

"It was just a thought!" Zak rushed in. "We always let some people come and do it with us, so I-"

"So may I ask, why me?" Valerie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I mean, since you said _anyone_ can do this-"

"I don't mean it like that! I thought that maybe I could show how we do things, like capturing EVP's, orbs, or maybe-"

"Or maybe trying to impress me?" Valerie inquired, leaning against the door frame..

Zak's cheeks redden from the accusation. How hysterical! Zak FUCKING Bagans actually blushing! But then again, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he knew that Valerie was telling the truth.

"No! Not at all! It's just-" Zak sighed again. "You must think that I'm an idiot, huh?"

Valerie shook her head and replied, "Not yet, no."

"I just thought maybe you would like to get out your comfort zone; see what me and the guys do." Was all Zak could say. "It might be fun."

Valerie thought about for a long moment. Zak was about to say another thing when Valerie said, "Alright! I will."

Zak thought he felt his heart skip a beat. _'Did she really say she'll do it?'_

Zak was so quiet and speech for a long period time, that he barely heard Valerie speaking to him. "You still in there?"

"Y-you'll do it?" He choked out.

Valerie shrugged and grinned. "Why not? You said it might be fun, right?"

"Right?"

"Yeah! And who know? I might see an apparition and get so bloody scared that I might just _have _to believe in ghosts!"

"Really?"

Just then, Valerie's pale grey-blue eyes took a wicked and playful turn, and said, "Never in a million years! Goodnight!"

And with that, Valerie immediately slammed the door in Zak Bagans's shocked and confused face and returned to bed. She slept pleasantly after that.

* * *

**I know that this was short and it was originally longer, but I wanted this chapter to end on a comical note. Poor man, Valerie is just so mean to him,lol:D Will it continue to be this way or what?. Guess y'all just have to find out! I also realized I was neglecting Marley so I thought I'd bring back for this. Hope you guys liked it plz review!**


	10. Chapter IX

**Hiya! Okay, well this chapter isn;t really new as it suppose to be a rewrite of chapter 9. Why? Because, frankly, I forgot to add in a character, my grave digger George Bag of Bones Murray0 who's supppse to make and appearance in chapter 10. I just now realized that I forgot to add him. Don't judge me, it was a very busy week for me when I was writing and uploading this chapter that week. Anyway, I hope you like this little revision (I'm actually not really happy about it) and I promise to finish up chapter 10! Maybe it'll be a little Thanksgiving present, lol:)**

**Over & Out!**

**Title: A Dangerous Beauty**

**Author: The Song of Luthien**

**Fandom: Ghost Adventures**

**Rating: PG-13- violence, language, paranormal activity, and sensuality (There is a mention of some M-rated material at the beginning of this chapter but it's not graphic. Merely implied.)**

**Summary: The GAC's next adventure takes them to Pendle Hill in Newchurch-in-Pendle, England to investigate the ghost of the Pendle Witches! There, Zak meets Valerie, an aspiring artist who doesn't believe in ghosts. But as things become eerily creepy and out of control, what are our favorite ghost hunters to do?**

**Characters: Valerie (Natalie Dormer), Zak, Nick, Aaron, other characters for the story, etc...**

**Pairings: Zak/Valerie, slight mentioning of Valerie/OC (should've said that in the beginning)**

**Theme: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall (favorite song in the world and still is:D!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Adventures and never will (I wish I did though, sniff:() I only made this out the depths of my creativity and for entertainment. Now off you go and enjoy reading!**

**P.S**.: **the story of Anthea Device and Anthea herself is completely fictional; made only for the purpose of this story. Also, I'm sure if I've said this already but the Device's home, Malkin Tower, no longer exists today but does here for the intentions for this story.**

* * *

**ZAK'S POV**

_October 21st_

"Okay so wait a minute," said Aaron. "So you got up in the middle of the night, went over to the girl's room, and asked her to join us on the lock down?"

"Yep," Zak grumbled.

"And then she said no?" Aaron said.

"Don't forget shutting the door in his face." Nick piped in, grinning.

"Yes and yes!" Zak snapped. He clearly wasn't in the best of moods; especially after he told Nick and Aaron what he did last night. "Anything else?"

It was dead silent. No one in the rental car (One of the Rowan's Rolls-Royce cars, which they were allowed to use) did or said anything. The only sound you could hear was the Rolls-Royce moving along on the road. Then, Nick and Aaron bursted out laughing like a wild pack of hyenas.

"That is awesome!" Aaron cackled, tears coming out of his eyes.

Zak gave both of his friends a dirty look. "Why the hell do you find this funny? It's not!"

"Oh yes it is!" Nick replied. "You went up there to ask her, I bet hoping- no, _knowing _that Valerie would say 'yes' into coming with us tonight. Seriously, how fucked up are you to do that?"

"I thought that maybe-"

"You thought wrong. You _knew _what she was going to say. How stupid can you get? I mean, come on! Aaron's not that stupid to even do that!"

"Yeah and- hey!"

"Sorry buddy, no offense." Nick said, looking over apologetically at Aaron

"Whatever," replied Aaron, but not in a pissed off mood sort of way.

Zak remained silent, brooding and pissed. It wasn't how he had wanted things to go through with Valerie last night. Not at all. Nick was right; how fucked up was Zak to even think about doing it? But then again... what did he expect? For Valerie to blush so modestly and accept so quickly? No, Zak should've known better. Known more better about her. Should've known that Valerie Rowan wasn't going to accept. But did this stop our ghost hunter? No, it did not. In fact, this left him even more intrigued by her. He was actually impressed. If they had asked any other girl to do a lockdown with them, the said girl would probably start squealing and saying 'yes' repeatedly. But Valerie, she was different. She was a challenge. And he liked that. He didn't tell the others about his dream. That was for only him to know and no one else. To know how beautiful Valerie looked in the pale moonlight that was illuminated in the entire manor. Her eyes that were as dark as a stormy sky, and how her red lips curved into that teasing yet mysterious smile that he grew to know. Zak remembered when he went and laid back on the bed in his room, he remembered his manhood swelling when he thought of the dream nude Valerie. And though he wouldn't admit it, but he even imagined Valerie naked; to happen at all the worst moments when he was talking to her that night. Yes, Zak knew Valerie was something and a challenge. And he wasn't going to back down and take 'no' for an answer.

"Seriously dude, what d'you think you were gonna get out of that?"

"You wanna drop it now Aaron? I don't know what I was thinking! It's already-

* * *

**VALERIE'S POV**

"-absolutely mortifying!" Valerie exclaimed to her to friends, Camille and Aidan. "I mean- I'm not trying to say it in that way- but I-"

"You wanna see horrible?" Valerie looked over her shoulder to find the man who interrupted her, only to find raggedy, old George 'Bag of Bones' Murray- local gravedigger and a eighty-five year old, crazy drunk (who's had his third drink that morning)- standing up from his seat at a corner booth, holding his shovel that he always had with him. looking like he was ready to start something because from all of the drinks he's had. Valerie, Cam, Aidan, and workers and patrons of the Nag's Head looked on.

"A couple of kids last night, decided to tell me that someone went over to St. Mary's to go rob a grave! I get out of my truck to see what was about, and no one was their! I come back to find the little banshees had put a pound of dog shit on my seat and took away my rum!"

"That is the tenth those little bastards had pulled something on me to get my rum! Last time they knocked on me unconscious! Next time they do it, I'll make sure that I knock out the livin' days lights out of them! YAHH!"

And Bag of Bones George swung his shovel in the air with all of his strength, and considering his age, acidentally knocking down the tv, breaking it, and going dead. Bye-bye entertainment.

"GEORGE!" Valerie snapped, the bar wench side of her coming through. "Knock it off! We just got that TV last week after you broke the last one!"

George lowered his shovel to his feet. He sat back with his head to his chest to hide the embarrassed blush flourishing he face. He mumbled, "Sorry."

Valerine rolled her eyes. "He's like a three year old sometimes." She whispered so only she and her friends could hear. "My nieces and nephew are like two and three, and they're better behaved than he is."

Aidan shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be so harsh on the guy."

Valerie sighed. "Fine. It's been so stressing today. Just remind me to order a TV this afternoon before we lose customers-"

"We're waiting, love," said Camille.

"Yes, do go on. About your last night mishap. I'm dying to hear more," Encouraged Aidan. He recieved a death glare from his friend.

It didn't faze him. Spending so much of the years with Valerie and Camille, nothing ever fazed the Irishman anymore about the girls. Aidan Connolly was dark haired like Camille with brilliant bright blue eyes and a mischievious grin. Witty and sarcastic, Aidan knew how to press Valerie's buttons and act like he didn't do any wrong.

Valerie directed glowering daggers to her friend. "You're lucky that I like you."

"I'm being serious!" He laughed. "Really, do go on."

Valerie rolled her eyes. _Apparently, rolling them has been much of a habit lately._ She wondered to herself.

"What else can I tell you? He came over to my room in the middle of the night-"

_"He did?"_

"Let me finish," She sighed. "He came over and he asked me if I wanted to join them on their lockdown at Malkin tower."

Camille's eyes widen. "What d'you say?"

"I said I would."

Both Camille and Aidan went shellshock. _"You did?"_

"But then I said 'no' and shut the door in his face."

Camille looked at Aidan. Aidan looked at Camille. Then, the two people laughed.

"You're horrible!" Cried Camille.

"What?" Valerie pouted, playfully though as she was about to grin. "Do you think less of me now?"

"No darling, not at all!" Camille laughed. "I'm actually not surprised, really. It seems something you would do."

"Which is?"

"Slamming the door in people's faces and breaking their hearts," Aidan sighed dramatically. "Such a cold, black, heartless woman you are Valerie Rowan. Is there truly not a heart in you?"

Valerie gasped, exaggerated, and put a hand to her chest in a dramatic manner. "Never have I been so insulted!"

The three friends laughed and continued to talk and joke more. But what Aidan and Camille didn't know, but that Valerie had felt a tight tug to her chest from Aidan's 'poetic statement'. She knew Aidan didn't mean it, not really, but it didn't stop her to wonder. Was she truly a heartless woman? Who even if she had a heart, was made out of stone? _'After all,'_ She wondered. _'I wasn't born this way...'_

She blocked those thoughts out of her head, and continued working and talking to her friends. After clearing two tables and waxing the bar, Valerie and the others glanced up and saw the Ghost Adventures trio outside and taking out their equipment.

"Well," said Camille, looking over at Valerie and then back at the window. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

**Love? Hate? Reeling you in once more? Hope it was great and plz review!:D**


	11. Chapter X

**Hiya people! Yes, I am back and still alive, lol! I that this was long overdue but 2011 has come and gone, and a new year comes break was AMAZING! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year's! Well uh...Yes, I am still alive and well. I know that I haven't updated- in like a really, really long time but I'm hoping to change that. there's not much to say right now but happy that I am possibly getting back my inspiration and let's hope it stays that way.:) So let's keep with how things are going and hope everyone enjoys this new update. Also, the first bit was from the last chapter, because I wanted to connect together because that was how they originally were.:)**

**Title: A Dangerous Beauty**

**Author: The Song of Luthien**

**Fandom: Ghost Adventures**

**Rating: PG-13- violence, language, paranormal activity, and sensuality**

**Summary: The GAC's next adventure takes them to Pendle Hill in Newchurch-in-Pendle, England to investigate the ghost of the Pendle Witches! There, Zak meets Valerie, an aspiring artist who doesn't believe in ghosts. But as things become eerily creepy and out of control, what are our favorite ghost hunters to do?**

**Characters: Valerie (Natalie Dormer), Zak, Nick, Aaron, other characters for the story, etc...**

**Pairings: Zak/Valerie, slight mentioning of Valerie/OC**

**Theme: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall (favorite song in the world and still is:D!)**

**Disclaimer: Basically the same old thing. I don't own Ghost Adventures and never will I only made this out the depths of my creativity and for entertainment. Anyway, all of (except for Valerie and my other characters) it including (yes people!) Zak, Nick, and Aaron, belong to the GAC! Now off you go and enjoy reading!**

**P.S**.: **the story of Anthea Device and Anthea herself is completely fictional; made only for the purpose of this story. Also, I'm not sure if I've said this already but the Device's home, Malkin Tower, no longer exists today but does here for the intentions for this story.**

_October 23rd_

**ZAK'S POV**

**Introduction**

**Zak**:_ My name is Zak Bagans. I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video...With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to the some of most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn...Raw...Extreme...These are our Ghost Adventures._

_**(Lancashire, 1612)**_

_**(We see a a young girl and her elder sister appearing before a man selling food and other necesties, appearing to be begging for just a tiny morsel; but the old man slaps the younger girl, shouting at them to leave; then, the man falls to the ground with his hand to his convulsing body, as a seizure takes form. In a new scene, a doctor examines the man, while his family waits. The scene changes to a daunting castle: Lancaster Castle, and we are shown a loud and fitful room, as people are shouting and screaming at the two sisters. Our scene changes again to the elder girl struggling against two men holding her, as she is dragged off somewhere. The scene immediately changes to where she is being taken to: the gallows. The men hang her up and kick the stool from under her feet. The last, lone image is the woman hanging alone.)**_

_**(Scene fades to modern day and we see Zak coming up on Pendle Hill)**_

**Zak: **We are about to step back in time to 1612, and explore one of the most bizarre and biggest travesties of justice, to have ever taken place in this small English town. One that involves mystery and murder.

_**(Scene changes to Zak, standing in the middle of the village square)**_

**Zak: **Between July and August of 1612, eleven men and women were accused of witchcraft and were executed by hanging.

_**(Scene fades away slowly to a new scenery; Zak, Nick, and Aaron standing in front of Malkin Tower)**_

**Zak (voiceover): **_And tonight, we'll see what we stir up in this cauldron, the secrets and truths of this dark history._

_**(Once more, the scene changes, but it goes to a changing scenery of what is Newchurch-in-Pendle; Malkin Tower, The Nag's Head, a quaint but tour-visited shop called Witches Galore!, St. Mary's Church, and we see Pendle Hill again. It keeps changing as Zak is speaking)**_

**Zak (voiceover): **_Originally called Goldshaw Booth, Newchurch-in-Pendle is found in the heart of the county Lancashire. A wild and lawless region: an area "fabled for its theft, violence and sexual laxity, where the church was honoured without much understanding of its doctrines by the common people". It is no wonder as to why this was the setting of the witch trials. _

_**(End of voiceover. Scene change. We see Zak speaking to Bag of Bones George Murray; local gravedigger for funeral and burials and town drunk. They're at the cemetery behind St. Mary's Church)**_

**Zak: **When you get into a place like Newchurch and Pendle, you like enter this little bubble. It's its own litle world. And it contains it's own place- it's own energy; it has its own sense here. It's own different reverie, right?

**George: **I'd definitely believe that. Its own mystique and mystery, doesn't it? You look at this place, and see how old it is and what's happened here, you can sense it. A lot of tragedy and activity has happened here and it doesn't go away. You come here and it won't leave you for as long as you live.

**Zak:** Yeah, exactly. This guy knows what he's talking about right here!

**George: **Yeah well, when you're in the type of job that I'm in, it doesn't go away.

_**(After that is over, we see George walking away.)**_

**Zak (voiceover): **_And tonight, our mission is to communicate with the wrongfully accused souls who were executed and fell victim, to the raging paranoia that was happening in all of Lancashire. From our investigation, you'll get a sense of this energy that has and still lingers in this town._

_**(Scene change. We are brought back to the cemetery behind St. Mary's Church with Zak and Peter Rowan.)**_

**Rowan: **The Pendle Witches are the most famous witch trials in England, but are a stain on its history. But far from being a story of the occult, it is a tragic mix of rivalry, ambition, officiousness and injustice.

**Zak (voiceover):** _Peter Rowan is a former college professor of Modern European History of Lancaster University; and a historian of British history, and particularly an expert in the Pendle witch trials._

**Rowan: **I believe the most important thing to know is that with the ascension to the throne of King James I, came a new wave of persecution against those practicing witchcraft. How this all started in the first place is the incidents that occurred in Pendle involved mainly the Device family who lived in Malkin Tower and the Chattox family of Fence who had a long standing feud between them. Both families were led by an old matriarch: Demdike Elizabeth Southerns of the Device clan, and Anne Whittle, who was known as 'Old Chattox', of the Chattoxes.

**Rowan: **The first accusation of witchcraft occurred when the Device sisters, Anthea and Alizon, begged from a peddler, John Law. John Law refused to give them anything. the younger sister, Alizon, was then alleged to have cursed him after whom he promptly collapsed with a stroke. The peddler's son accused her of witchcraft.

**Zak (voiceover): **_On the 30th of April 1612, Alizon was called in front of local magistrate Roger Nowell at Read Hall together with Anthea, her mother Elizabeth and older brother James._

**Rowan: **Under interrogation, Alizon confessed that it was her who had caused the peddler to collapse, and then went on to claim that her grandmother Demdike had often asked her to allow a demon in the form of a black dog to come to her. Once that came out, Nowell asked to hear some accounts of witchcraft. Her brother, an uneducated and possibly backward man who also eked out a living as a beggar, was called to the stand. Under probable provocation from Nowell, James said that he had known Alizon to perform acts of witchcraft.

Elizabeth then implicated her own mother, saying that Demdike had a witch mark on her left side, regarded at the time as sure proof of a witch. Alizon and Anthea also made many accusations against Old Chattox, including the murder of four men, one of them being Alizon and Anthea's father. The Chattox family would later make accusations against the Devices.

**Zak: **So it was like a he said, she said kind of deal right?

**Rowan (laughs): **Yes, that's exactly it.

**Zak (voiceover): **_Alizon was detained in prison, while Chattox, Demdike and Chattox's daughter, Anne Redfearn, were ordered to meet with Nowell. On 2nd April, Demdike confessed to the crime of witchcraft also immediately, and also indicted Chattox and Anne Redfearn. Nowell imprisoned the four of them at Lancaster Castle to await the judges at the August assizes. Nowell probably thought that the case was now finished with._

_**(A scene change ladies and gentlemen. Zak is seen with Valerie at the Nag's Head along with Aiden and Camille. He may not have been able to convince her to join the lockdown, but he was able to get to give some background information.)**_

**Valerie: **The committal and subsequent trial of the four women might have been the end of the matter, had it not been for a meeting organized by Demdike at Malkin Tower, held on Good Friday. Friends and others sympathetic to the Devices attended. When Nowell heard of the meaning, he went to investigate by calling forth James, Elizabeth, and Jennet, who was the half sister of James, Anthea, and Alizon.

Jennet claimed that twenty witches had gathered at the house to plot murder. Another woman, Alice Nutter, who was a friend to the Devices, was also accused. She was a landed lady whose family had also fallen out with the Chattox family. The main aim of the meeting it was claimed to plot to blow up Lancaster Castle, kill the governor, and rescue the women held there.

**Zak: **So basically, she just ratted everybody out? Just like that?

**Valerie** **(nods head): **Yep. And mind you, she was only nine years old. There had been earlier cases of children being witnesses in witch trials, but the law stated those under 14 were not credible witnesses because they could not be sworn under oath. Jennet's testimony changed all that. Jennet's testimony against her family and neighbors- her influence- is most memorable were written down in court. That practically influecing the Salem Witch Trials in the United States.

**Zak: **She was only_ nine_?

_**(Valerie nods head)**_

**Zak: **That's just fucked up, dude**.**

_**(Despite herself, Valerie actually let out a small, soft laugh at the comment, surprising herself and Zak)**_

**Camille: **If it makes you feel better, she was accused of witchcraft when she got older.

**Zak (laughs nervously): **Okay then.

_**(Scene change. Back to Zak and Rowan)**_

**Rowan: **So Nowell imprisoned those that had been accused who had not escaped. The trials began on Monday August 17th. Evidence was mainly depended on the testimony of Jennet Device, who accused her own mother Elizabeth of witchcraft as well as others. Elizabeth, on hearing her daughter's accusations pleaded guilty to the claims. At the trials, all of the people accused were claimed to have taken part in several murders as a result of practicing witchcraft. After the trial, the accused were urged to confess their sins. They were then sentenced to be hung.

**Zak (voiceover): **_They were all taken out and hanged on Thursday August 20th, the entire trial taking only three days. Jennet escaped accusation at the time of this trial, but returned to Lancaster Castle 21 years later facing accusations of witchcraft._

_Review plz!_


	12. Chapter XI

**Sorry for the late delay. Since school is out and finally I have graduated (thank god!) and finishing up a play, I'll try to update more now. Okay you guys, this a real chapter, I promise! No more Author Notes for this story!:)**

**Title: A Dangerous Beauty**

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Fandom: Ghost Adventures**

**Rating: PG-13- violence, language, paranormal activity, and sensuality**

**Summary: The GAC's next adventure takes them to Pendle Hill in Newchurch-in-Pendle, England to investigate the ghost of the Pendle Witches! There, Zak meets Valerie, an aspiring artist who doesn't believe in ghosts. But as things become eerily creepy and out of control, what are our favorite ghost hunters to do?**

**Characters: Valerie (Natalie Dormer), Zak, Nick, Aaron, other characters for the story, etc...**

**Pairings: Zak/Valerie, slight mentioning of Valerie/OC**

**Theme: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall**

_October 23rd_

**ZAK'S POV**

_PREVIOUSLY ON GHOST ADVENTURES:_

_**Zak: We are about to step back in time to 1612, and explore one of the most bizarre and biggest travesties of justice, to have ever taken place in this small English town. One that involves mystery and murder. And tonight, we'll see what we stir up in this cauldron, the secrets and truths of this dark history.**_

_**Bag of Bones George Murray: You look at this place, and see how old it is and what's happened here, you can sense it. A lot of tragedy and activity has happened here and it doesn't go away. You come here and it won't leave you for as long as you live. **_

_**Sam: Yeah, I knew fairly little, and it was something that I was going to regret later. (laughs uneasily) I didn't really believe the stories, and so just for fun I said, "If you haunt this place, then why don't you knock me down these stairs?". And so several hours passed by and I was walking down the stairs, when all of sudden I felt this little force on my back, and I then I found myself falling down. I look at the top of the stairs and I see this woman wearing like old period clothing, just looking down at me. And then she disappeared before my eyes.**_

_**Zak: Looks like that Anthea Device was getting pissed off that you were making wise cracks at her.**_

_**Sam (shrugs and laughs): Could've been, made me a believer though.**_

_**Zak: So all and all, this place is definitely haunted?**_

_**Sam and Aidan: Yeah.**_

_**Mrs Rowan: Anthea Device was the middle daughter of Elizabeth Device, and one of the women accused and hanged for witchcraft. Anthea's story and her connection to the trials is perhaps one of the most famous ones.**_

_**Legend says that Anthea met and fell in love with the local blacksmith's apprentice, Thomas Kelly. Her family didn't approve of this because Thomas was poor and had no money, the same predicament that the Devices were in. To top it off, Thomas wasn't the only one that fell for Anthea's charm. A wealthy local farmer, Charles Henley, loved Anthea as well- if not to the point of being possessive- he was the one who wanted to marry her for himself. The Devices approved and wanted this union to happen between Anthea and Henley, because then they would finally be financially secured. Anthea didn't want anything to do with Henley, and so she and Thomas decided if they were to be together, then they would run away together.**_

_**Valerie: What happen was that a servant of Henley's overheard the two of them. When he went back and told his master about the lover's plans, Henley was furious. He decided that if he couldn't have Anthea, then neither would Thomas or any other man for that matter. On the night that Thomas and Anthea were suppose to leave, Henley chased after them- thus shooting and killing Thomas in the process.**_

_**Now here is where the story becomes legend. Heartbroken and in a fit of rage, Anthea hexed Henley, causing his face to have severe and permanent scars. Henley vowed to have his revenge. When the Pendle Witch Trials came, Henley saw his chance. He accused Anthea of bewitching him and scarring him, and dared blame her for Thomas' death.**_

_**Zak (voiceover): Needless to say, Anthea was charged and hanged. As her final words, Anthea cursed Charles Henley, saying she would haunt him till his death, his descendants, and all of Pendle until all the wrongs became right. Henley married and had children, all was well. But the townsfolk always said that after Anthea's execution, Henley always had a look of fear in his eyes. Over the years, Henley's sanity began to deteriorate. He said that the ghost of Anthea Device was haunting him. When he was plowing in the fields with his sons and grandsons, Henley suffered a stroke and died instantly. Some**_** say**_** it was the stroke, but most would say that Anthea Device finally had her revenge.**_

_**(They play the EVP again. They hear the voice, and just as Zak predicted- it is female. Mrs. Rowan looks shocked and amazed by this discovery, feeling shaken to the core.)**_

_**(And we're back to the show, seeing just a scenery of Newchurch-in-Pendle. We then come to a barren street with Zak)**_

**Zak: **Lancashire. Pendle. You can't say those names and not think about witches. And you can't turn your head in this English town without seeing some kind of reminder of it's dark past.

_**(Bit of scene change. Zak is seen speaking with Peter Rowan)**_

**Zak:** It was actually a real hard process to allow us to come actually film and investigate here, right?

**Rowan:** It was a little bit. It's pretty tricky because Newchurch struggle with its identity. This area has so much history- no doubt about it- but on the other hand, it has ties to the witch trials that will never be severed; and so when Most Haunted came an went with their investigation, our town hall decided that that would be the end of it. But because you had wanted to come, my wife and I had to go and speak to the town council and ask permission to do this. Luckily, we won our case; and in the end I believe that the whole lot saw it as an oppurtunity to tell the story for the final time. And that is something.

**Zak:** That is so cool though!You had to go through a committee, and a board here- it was just like when we had to go through the same thing back in Salem. And we won again! _**(Zak raises his arms in triumphant, making the others laugh.)**_

**Zak:** We won a lockdown at the Witch House and Pendle Hill!

_**(Scene change. Zak back with Valerie, Aiden, and Camille at the Nag's Head)**_

_**Zak:**_Now we're coming here to investigate this place because the trials, because of that act of injustice- and now there are hundreds and thousands of witches that come here.

**Valerie**: Yeah, I mean if you talk to witches here, they'll say: "Well, we don't have a Jersalem- we have Pendle. This is our home."

**Camille:** And actually when I think about it now, one of friends is actually a witch.

**Zak (raises eyebrows with interest):** Really?

**Valerie (glares at Camille and sighs):** Yeah, Garnet Tallow.

**Zak:** You think we can speak to her?

**Valerie:** She's not in town. Besides, I don't think she would want to speak to you. She'd like to keep her business to herself.

_**(Scene change. Downtown Newchurch-in-Pendle)**_

**Zak:** Alright. Right now look around. We're in downtown Newchurch-in-Pendle and uh... we're just gonna walk around and talk and see if we can find any witches to talk to. Like over there- _**(Zak points to two black clad cloaked teenagers walking out of a store.)-**_Aren't those two witches over there?

**Aaron:** I'm gonna cut 'em off! _**(Aaron runs off to speak to them)**_

**Zak:** No, now wait a minute- Aaron!

**Nick (turns camera toward his face with exasperrated look):** Here we go again.

_**(Aaron speaks to them and the teenage girls laugh and shake their heads 'no'. Aaron looks a little disappointed yet looks like he's having fun. He goes back to Zak and Nick)**_

**Zak:** Aaron, we've discussed this already! This can't be like Salem. This is Pendle- where all the original badass witches originally came from. And those two could've been witches. You can't just go up and blatantly ask them if they are. You gotta be more careful. This can't be like Salem. You ran up to them like a wolf on a squirrel!

**Aaron (shrugs and grins):** I'm sorry, I couldn't help it-

**Zak:** I know but you don't know who they are. You gotta be careful when you're pointing that camera into people's faces man.

_**(a bit of a scene change. Just shows Zak going around town asking people if they're witches or not)**_

**Zak:** Are you a witch?

_**(Person #1 shakes head)**_

_**(Scene change)**_

**Zak:** Are you a witch?

**Person #2:** No.

_**(Scene change. Zak walks towards a group of women outside a bookstore.)**_

**Zak:** Are you guys witches?

_**(The women laugh and say no.)**_

_**(Scene change. Zak chasing a black cladded woman to meet up with them.)**_

**Zak:** Excuse me- do you do witchcraft and stuff?

**Woman:** No sorry-

**Zak:** You don't?

**Woman:** No.

**Zak:** Well okay, thank you. Sorry about that.

_**(Scene change. Zak is talking to another woman carrying witch and Halloween decorations.)**_

**Zak:** And you're sure you're not one?

**Woman #2:** No I'm positive that I'm not a witch.

**Zak**_** (sees umbrella):**_ But- don't witches like decieve you? Did you ride in on this?

**Woman #2 **_**(laughs):**_ No!

_**(Zak takes umbrella and inspects it)**_

**Zak **_**(opening umbrella):**_ She's not a witch but there's a witch on her umbrella, witch figurines- _**(to the camera)-**_they're tricky!

_**(Scene change. Zak is running across the road shouting, **_"I'm gonna get killed trying to find a witch!". _**At the Nag's Head, Valerie has been watching the scene all day and could only laugh and shake her head at the situation.)**_

_**(Scene change. Zak is now with a new group)**_

**Zak** _**(Arms wide open and craning his neck to the heavens):**_CAN I JUST FIND A WITCH?

_**(Scene change. Zak walking around the alleyways)**_

**Zak:** Okay, well right now we're not having too much luck in finding a real witch.

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. I promise in the next chapter, there is one last interview and then we can get into the lockdown and the strange stuff begins:)**

Also had one question for you guys. Just a curious thought. Is there anything you would like to what happens? You know besides want to see Valerie join the lockdown. I know we all want to see that:) Lol, seriously what do you want to see? I want this to be a story where my readers can intereact and tell me what they want.


	13. Note: About Anthea and a Review

**I know that this isn't an actual update, but I have been getting some messages about one of my character's origins. To answer the question, I have never read Good Omens; therefore, I didn't know that the character Anathema Device. Anthea was a name I chose after reading "****The Tales of **_**Beedle the Bard" **__**and Device was the surname of one of the families accused during the actual Pendle Witch Trials. I apologize for inconvenience and mishap, but I had no intention of copying something that was already published.**_


End file.
